Autumn Ember Leaves (Erotic Scenes)
by Wish counselor
Summary: All of the chapters are now fused on this link. For those alright reading the series with the multiple sex scenes are welcome. The full version will also be available at furaffinity
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ZYXA12-ReBornX7 for remembering one of my old fanfics that I deleted due to an unfortunate invasion 5 years ago, I decided to revive this once tragic fanfic. This however, I see the original tragedy not boding well of proper idea sand plot flow. So this one is reworked and revised mixed with more modern additions coming from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. This is like a special Christmas writing break for me.

 **Latest Update:** These Added chapters come from the friendlier side of AEL so that the kinkier scene can hold all of the chapters this time.

* * *

Star Cave itself feels tender for today. While the owner of the cave, Jirachi, glides outside his home cave picking up berries, one guest stretches its tiny arms in harmony with his improperly positioned back wings fluttering away. Victini the Wanderer glances at the cave rocks emitting hues of aquamarine light. _"Hhuurrr … water is here."_ A few steps to the fire pokemon's right, a jug of water lies there awaiting someone to take a sip of the water it contains. Drinking as much as he needs, he laps on it quickly just to moisten his dry throat. Fluttering his wings, he picks up the big apple with his tiny V-shaped paws and bites his get up breakfast.

"You up already?" the wish maker picks up the berries and apples next to the travelling bag.

As Jirachi places the things inside his bag, Victini looks at his big head, "Yeah. Thanks for the shelter." Finishing the last chunk of the apple, he gives his farewell to the wish maker. Grabbing his travel bag, Jirachi gives Victini an escape orb and uses it. In a flash of blue light, Victini's presence is all specs of glitter dusts and memories blown away.

Finally bathing under the rays of the sun, a particular mountain with white patches on its peak catches Victini's eyes. "May as well see the place. Least something I can do there." Walking on the mountain road not connected to the mystery dungeons, the victory pokémon presses on his journey.

* * *

"…sorry sister. Not much we could do to you." Here I find myself left behind by my neighbors. The bush houses of Shaymin Village can only ease my boredom and loneliness so much. Seeing the antlers and red scarves of the fellow shaymin in their sky-form leaves my inner essence feeling empty as they fly away to the happy blue skies. I admit that the scent and power of the Gracidea Flowers during the spring season are fragrantly rosy sweet. But it never lets me get my sky form like everyone else. With nothing else for me to do, I look towards the peak of the mountain ahead. With its natural trance, I walk back to my bushy house and pick up three sitrus berries. After stuffing them on my bushy back, I give the Drifblim Carriers a visit with a hundred poke on paw.

"Hello there, Flora. Seems that you have yet to bloom." The balloon carrier looks down on me being a little hedgehog.

"It is this season again I miss. I don't even know if I could even fly one day," giving the cash to Drifblim, the carrier lowers its ribbon-like arms and clamp them together. Flora the shaymin hitches a ride on its arms. "Gateway 4. Sky peak Prairie." With a little liftoff, I carry myself to the skies albeit for a while. Even if I am just clinging on a pokémon, seeing the small valley near the mountain filled with Gracidea Flowers gives my lonely side a smile of hope. _"One day, I can achieve my sky forme, and find a friend that I can be with until the end."_ Next to the stairs is an Escape Orb I quickly stuff in my bushy back.

Minutes later, the carrier sets me down on the entrance. Mystery dungeons within this mountain are not that big for me to get hungry. While most travelers can challenge the rogue mons in here, I learned how to blend myself with the environment most of the time. I rather avoid fights just about all the time.

After climbing up the fourth stairs, my daily routine immediately gets thrown off upon the sight of the resident Carnivine being greatly injured by something. However, a particular creature stands out. Its wings connected to its hips stay limp with its orange ears. As I approach the caramel colored pokémon, I check for anything that it has on its bag, "It's out of things. Maybe he fainted in the dungeon. But why do the carnivine end up passing out? The air around this fifth checkpoint feels wrong. Its breeze is dungeon like. Let's get us out." Shaking the orb from my back, it drops behind me. Rolling it in the middle, I tap the orb as this bright light shines down on us.

Once I see myself in the central plaza of Shaymin Village, I make a run for the resident drifblim to help me carry the pokémon at the resident clinic. For the other pokémon, I carry it myself to my little house for multiple bruises around its body show signs of cramps and muscle swelling. I may had had carried fellow land forme shaymin that were sick before, but this fire-and-normal-type-looking pokémon is twice my weight. With all of that panting giving me a workout, I push on with my medication to the carnivine residents.

Some minutes later, all of the grass predators should be fully recovered by the end of sunset thanks to my aromatherapy. Returning to my house, I check on my unique client. I never met or seen this pokémon. But I'll just look about this later as I get a clay pot filled with a bit of water and set it up on a campfire in the middle of my open roof house to boil it. As I pull out a few leaves from the Pecha Trees grown on my little garden, I return to the pot and set them there. While there are bigger pots in my house, as the non-blooming resident of the village, my neighbors built custom sized pots for us Shaymin to use during night.

Checking on my client once more, he has quite a big head that holds those big V shaped ears. While his upper body is quite thin, its hips and legs are bloated like round things. Seeing its feet and paws similarly shaped to its ears makes it look like someone born with lots of things. As I hear the water bubbling, I pull out the leaves quickly and place it on my back. Just before the boiling heat burns my bushy body, I place the leaves on its head, arms, legs, and chest. Shaking off the droplets of water, I take a good look on this pokeon once more. _"I hope you will be okay."_ With a deep breath, I release a fresh blow of my aromatherapy around my place. As sunset approaches, I tuck myself on the leafy bed for an afternoon nap.

* * *

For the victory pokémon finding him resting on a hut, the open roof he sees tells him that nighttime is approaching soon. Looking around the place, he notices the leaves laying on his chest, arms, and legs. One leaf is lying on the floor. He assumes that it came from his head. Examining the hut, he sees a campfire below a clay pot in the middle with other furniture hugging the walls of the hut.

A muffle grunt is the first thing Victini hears. A small pokémon with a grassy bush back pushes a basket filled with apples and various seeds. When the two pokémon glance at each other, both of them end up looking at each other in surprise. For Shaymin, her client is more than recovered. It is such an attractive pokémon that can contest her sky-forme-friends base on how they look. For Victini, he cannot believe just how a pokémon half-his size manage to bring him to safety. That battle against the torterra on the mountains battered him badly for he never fought and encountered one before.

"Eeehh, Hi. Where am I? And what pokémon are you?" Victini gets up from the bed.

To learn that she is dealing with an adorable and handsome male pokémon, she struggles to let out a word. Trying to look at her client's face, she slowly gives her answers, "Mmmm … I … I am … Shaymin. You are in my house … Shaymin Village."

"Well, alright then Shaymin. Nice to see you. And thank you for rescuing me even though I never called anyone for help. You are brave for a little mon like me." For a pokemon who had little social interaction with civilized pokémon, he sees the way he talks being uninteresting. Shy minded mons just happens to be something he often has trouble talking with.

"Me? A … brave pokémon? I-I-I-I don't … I cannot see me being brave. I just … happen to find you on the mountain." All those nervousness makes Shaymin's belly growl. Victini's own belly follows suit.

"I like knowing you. Say, we eat first?" helping out the smaller pokémon, the two pixies set the basket of berries near the extinguished campfire. Getting a few twigs and sticks, Victini exhales a small ember to light it up. With the two remaining sticks, the two of them stick the berries on them and slowly cook it on the growing tiny fire. "Call me Victor. I am a mighty travelling Victini travelling around places. Can you tell me more about yourself little Shaymin?" with one stick set, the fire type pokémon picks it up and starts chewing on the grilled apple.

"Name is Flora. Mister Victor, I am not the only … shaymin in this … village. Villagers also … like me. But me, I … want to fly."

"Wait a minute. Hold your ponyta. You can fly Miss Flora? But you don't like a flying type to me. How can you really fly?" hopping off the ground, Victor presents his psychic prowess even if he is not fond of using his psychic type moves. He can fly, only not as high as how true flying type pokémon could fly. "I use my psychic skills for lift but it can exhaust my head easily after some extended use."

"I … can't. I can, but … can't." with such reluctance to answer for how the Victory pokémon presents himself to the little hedgehog, Flora's confidence had never been tried as hard as this moment.

"Hey Flora!" one of the local shaymins enter the house while whirling its scarf. "Hi Flora. We are back – oh my gracious! What is that pokémon doing here?!" When another shaymin enters Flora's hut, the two of them immediately revert to their land forms with Gracideas on near their little heads and ears on top of their bushes.

"Uhhh Miss Flora, are those your neighbors? They just looked different from you. But now, they are like you? You transform like a ditto into that other forme? It looked like a fawn with a red scarf with wings on the ears?" While Victor waits for his female acquaintance to answer, he sees her staring at the dusty floor possibly prying eyes on her fellow neighbors, "Flora? Miss Flora? You hear me?"

"Long story shrinked down, she cannot transform when sniffing a Gracidea Flower." The first shaymin shares her knowledge to the new resident. After whispering a few things to the second shaymin with a slightly bigger gracideas, the younger shaymin leaves for its hut.

Heeding its neighbor's request, the older shaymin tells Victor, "Mister. She did not mean to hurt little Flora here. We just do not know how to cure her problem. Us shaymin can really glide and fly like you in daytime only after sniffing gracidea flowers. Somehow, she cannot."

"Eeehhh … I guess I understand the problem. So that is decided. I am helping you Flora!" when Victor settles down, the other shaymin left the two pokémon alone.

"What? What the? How can you help me? She already told you I just can't!" in a desperate attempt to cover herself, Flora looks for her neighbor. This time, she ends up being alone with this eager fire type.

With his left paw holding on to his waist, he approaches the little pokémon and crouch down looking into the shuddering grass type's face, "Am I missing something on your problem Miss Flora? Show it to me then!" Flora shakes her head side wards. As the victini reaches his paws on the shaymin's frontal grassy bush hair, his savior walks backwards. This chase reaches its end upon touching the wall of the hut that Victor gets to dig through Flora's bushy hair. "Eeeekkk! Eeeppp! Mister Victor! Do not treat me like a child! Don't you know priva- ack!"

When Victor spreads his fingers on the front sides of the bushes, Flora knows now that he spots the gracideas on her are still buds that have not yet fully sprouted. "Had you just show me these moments ago, I might have planned our trip for tomorrow by now."

"Why are you helping me then? Are you one of those Exploration Teams?" looking at his face inquisitively, Flora sense something tranquil in his blue eyes.

"Nah. I'm just a traveler that likes to help whenever I like to. Got nothing else to do. We better get rest by now. We will have to travel to Capim Town." Victor immediately checks his bag for supplies they may need.

Flora wonders on her client's statement, "Is that … really your reason? Nothing … else to do?"

"I'm feeling bored for a while now. Maybe helping you getting those buds of yours to bloom can make you fly in the day." Since nighttime is closing towards midnight, Flora goes ahead setting up another leaf bed for her to sleep. She finds herself dumbstruck by the generous motive of this pokémon. A part of her makes her feel thankful for a long while. While she makes others to feel their gratitude, this day just maybe the time she sees generosity as something that she can give in the future. But for tonight, she gets her early sleep. Her mama told her tales about the glory of Treasure Town before being forgotten in the past ten years. The only other civilized place her mother told her is called Capim Town. Perhaps, her Fire and Psychic type client knows the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** After seeing the official Smash Ballot winner in the form of Bayonetta, and listening to a remix of "Battle Against a True hero from Undertale", this is where I used my time to create conflict and differences between the two friends with a mix of action. Hopefully, you will enjoy this for this new character wants more things to do with Victor and Flora. Mechanics from all Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games are implemented.

* * *

As morning arrives, both pokémon bring themselves up for a morning stretch on Flora's little garden. Gathering small stacks of apples, oran berries, and three heal seeds stored in a fruit nest, Victor checks out the remaining stashes inside the hut, _"Oh come on. There has to be a reviver seed there."_

"What are you looking for? Your bag is packed already. We have an Escape orb as well." Flora tidies her hut from the mess Victor makes. Her stack of 60 sticks maybe more than enough for their travel.

"Miss Flora, do you have any Reviver Seeds?" Victor gets no response for a while, "Flora? Just tell me if you have any of those seeds." Gazing at her little figure, her tilted head sways to the side slowly, "Are you not carrying any reviver seeds?" once again, she gives him a no for an answer, "What?! How come you are not getting those useful things?"

"I … I do not see its … merit. I just give them to … other pokémon … needing those. All the dungeons I go through at that mountain last for a couple minutes." Sitting next to the traveler's bag, Flora sees the victini clenching its left paw tight. As she's about to hide behind the bag, Victor's head just swings down his head touching the floor.

 _"_ _Oh my gosh! This ride is gonna be long."_ Knowing the risk of exploring with a partner, he tells himself that perhaps he may find a piece or two in the dungeons they visit. "Well, we could go on without those for now. Looks like you had experience exploring dungeons before. Right?" Flora passes a nod to him. Lifting his big head up, he poses his Victory paw gesture to the somewhat quiet shaymin. "So let's go then! We may be able to find a way to make you fly like your neighbors!"

For Flora to be helped by a pokemon that she helped, a part of her makes her a bit scared on the new dungeons that may as well be longer and harder than the ones in Sky Peak Mountain. If this journey can make her dream come true, she wants this dream to happen. If she has to work for it, then Flora sees it as the way to get it. As for Victor, it has been a long time since he helped a pokémon that is quiet and shy in nature. The fact that his nature is a stark contrast to this shaymin only makes it tricky. However, this journey he willingly takes sparks a new interest in his stagnating life.

* * *

Three days has passed since we walk and climb our way through the mountains. That gave both of us some time to learn more about each other. Today, we begin our first dungeon exploration in a place called Mystery Jungle. If we can somehow make it through, Oran Forest and Apple Woods will be close. Upon entering the dungeon, both of us immediately get charged by a nidorina and a nidorino. As I blast a confusion attack to the nidorina, I turn around to see Flora being at a distance. As the nidorino tries to avenge its partner, I stop its horn attack with my paws holding the side of its head. It yelps out in pain for whatever its hurt with. I cannot feel a single touch of my companion's grass type moves. Looking at the ground, I see a bunch of broken sticks laying next to its feet. With our attacker's push weakening, I shove it forward as hard as I can. Like the nidorina, that pokémon will not give us any trouble for now.

"Oh dear. I hate this dungeon already. Can we make it out quick Mister Victor?" Flora insists for a quick rest before continuing on the journey.

"With poison type pokémon like these two, I get what you mean, being grass type and all. I can deal with that. But why are you not using your pokémon moves Flora?" Victor gets back on his feet quickly and continues onward to the path on the west of the current room.

"UUuhhhmm … I … rather dodge encounters and … hide. I just fight mostly with tossable things … like sticks … and pebbles. Rarely do I … use … my pokémon moves." Following suit with the victini, Flora sticks close to the slightly bigger pokémon.

"You don't fight a lot? You almost never use your moves? You just attack with sticks and stones?" Flora answers him with a no, "I appreciate on what you bring for the adventure. You cannot just stay far and hope for the enemy to leave you be all the time in dungeons Miss Flora. What if you have to use your pokémon moves if needed be in battle?" entering a room where the stairs is located, a Haunter gets in the way.

"You do know that fighting is not my thing. I'm not that skilled like you in that way. I prefer helping others." Spraying out her Sweet Scent attack, the ghost type floats in a daze. That daze is enough time for Victor blows it away with a Confusion attack.

The two travelers begin their climb towards the second floor. The victory pokémon continues his fair criticism, "You do not always have to be on the back Flora. You need to realize that there will be pokémon that I can easily lose to. But if your way of fighting is just sticks and pebbles, they can beat you quickly with their moves."

After taking the criticism fair and square, Shaymin gives her own share of view about Victor himself upon entering the second floor, "Well, you are right. But … you are too … quick on the battle. You just … fight anything that just … picks on you or me. You could … just take your time."

"I am not feeling this good after a good criticism. You are not a battler, but you got me. If you have to convince me to trust your instincts, then demonstrate it as much as you can in this journey." Travelling north of the second floor dungeon, Victor and Flora continue their battles with a few Ariados and the common Nidoran residents.

"I want to be able to fly. If … I have to fight the way you fight at times, then I … I will fight. But don't expect me to be good at it." With her eyes set on the approaching venomoth, she tosses some sticks towards it and knocks it out before it could do anything. They immediately notice something that looks like a wearable ring with a yellow-teardrop-like ring. Flora finds it pretty to her eyes with no knowledge as to what it does. So Victor helps her on wearing the bracelet-like ring.

* * *

The journey goes smooth thanks to Victor's battling prowess and Flora's intuition. There are times when the shaymin restrains the victini from engaging an enemy he can beat easily in that room. She tells him to just stay put near the exit of a tunnel and let it pass so that they can find the stairs quicker while being able to get the items they can find with no interruptions. Some extra ammo makes Flora happy while Victor loses his worries upon finding three Elixirs and two Reviver Seeds. Normally, Victor learned to take hits from strong enemies. However, his enemies had been sloppy in combat and weak to his type. With Flora being at his back firing her Sweet Scents and Leech Seeds from time to time, he can easily dodge just about every attack. When Shaymin has to fend for herself, she does ok for a pokemon that refuses to fight and her small size thanks to her capability to heal up quickly both naturally and with her Synthesis move. She mostly shoves and uses he sticks up close. All of this gets Victor thinking of the opportunities he could teach to Flora as a dungeon trekker. Everything she showed him on stealth shines an answer for his common problems back when he travelled alone in dungeons that he struggles. For Flora, this amount of fighting that she is having now increases the tension and adrenaline all over her body. That makes concern as to how much adrenaline she can handle rationally.

Once the two pokémon entered the twelfth floor where there is a big room with little puddles of water on the edges of the room, and a tunnel at the top. Seeing this journey as a small success, they make a run for the only stairs left. As they reach the middle of the room, gusts of wind surrounds the corners of the room and the entrances of the tunnels. "Victor! What is happening here?"

"What? I thought that this place had no bosses. Am I wrong here? Please let me be wrong Flora. I'm wrong on this one. Right?!" With these gusts surrounding the room, Victor sees that he may have to do the whole fighting alone.

* * *

"Look what I have in here. A cutie psychic-flaming pokémon with a scaredy grass pokémon going through the dungeon no problem. I can't just leave you two right now, can't I. Why don't you entertain me?" with the winds fading out, an insect of the sun descends from the sky. With a dark pink colored circle in the middle of its wings surrounded by tones of yellow, crescents on each side of its wings matches the middle color, and orange lines and black lines on the inner-outer butterfly wings, the pokémon of the sun's child appears. "You have trespassed your way in here without meeting the king of this jungle. As the queen, I can make an exception if you entertain me with your skills in combat."

"Wait … wait mistress. Just … why can't you just leave us alone? I don't want to fight." Flora drops the pouch of sticks she holds.

"Looks like your girl here is such a little togetic in every single thing. I may be a pretty Vivillon with kindness. That does not stop me from fighting to be stronger. Tell me little fire type, everything has to be fought in life. Right? You know yourself." If fighting a boss pokémon is not enough to make him tense, Victor's perspectives has been challenged once more. It have had been a long time since his beliefs are questioned. With Flora's clever intuition, he seems to be uncertain as to what his true stand is, "Taking too long to tell me? Then, let's dance you two."

Victor immediately fires off a Flame Burst attack towards the butterfly. But the queen already sees this coming and scatters an orange powder around herself. She sees the little hedgehog just about to toss a stick towards her. She lets her wings get hit once and pretend that she gets hurt.

"Flora. I think that works against her. My fire moves are not working somehow." Victor sets his paw forward with concentration.

"Ohhh. You are suddenly helpful little grass type. Hehe. Not really. I'm just playing with you two. For you however, the real game begins. Your fire moves mean nothing to me!" as another stick closes in on the butterfly, she swings her little head and fires off a string shot just to catch it. It follows it by twirling around in position and tosses the stick back to Flora where the shaymin is too slow to react and dodge as she takes the hit. Her left side receives a cut that kept Flora aching as bits of blood slowly ooze out.

The queen butterfly flutters forward in a twirling dance. Victor attempts to blow off a powerful confusion as the shaymin sprays out her sweet scent all over the room. As the vivillon gets close to the two pokémon, she flutters her wings and fires off another string shot connecting to one of victor's plump legs. Just as Flora is about to connect her Leech Seeds to the butterfly, Vivillon drags off Victor along with her obtained swift speed with those stacked quiver dances, causing chips of damage at Victor's survivability by the drag on the ground and occasionally slamming the edge of the walls where the water splashes him. While Flora struggles to hit the queen with her sticks and moves, she had to weave out of the way when she's about to get hit by Victor. It does not take long for the vivillon to cut the string and flick her target towards the other target. The moment the victory pokémon crashes on the shaymin, both little pokémon get tossed towards the nearby puddle. Beaten by the damage, the bug queen already warms up its wings as it blows a gust stronger than what most bug type pokemon would use in a fight around the room. The power of vivillon's hurricane lasts as fast as it has started under five seconds. While the victini ends up nearly unconscious, the little shaymin fares a little better thanks to her Synthesis keeping her alive from being done for. It does not stop the little hedgehog from gazing at the challenger that she had not met at all beating the two of them.

"Oh goodie. Quite a fight your partner did to me with its attacks. His fire means nothing to me. Even his psychic moves just tickle. I am sorry to tell you that your boyfriend is done. No more seeds left. All that is left for the medic humble…" As Flora immediately gets wrapped by loads, the vivillon drags its prey in the middle. Immediately quiver dancing in the middle, gusts of wind form around the two which generates lift with the power of a hurricane for the boss queen to flicker her smaller body, but the string loose from her mouth, and toss Flora high into the air. With the bug queen looking at Victor, she points out to her challenger, "The sky and earth will do the work for me. Well then, I hope you two can come and see me again for another round."

 _"_ _Flora … no! Not like this! Losing to my advantage…"_ the victory pokémon can only stare at the sky as his client that brought him a purpose. If this road is the only way that can bring them closer to the town, he sees their scenario as messy end. What breaks him is his experience bringing him to his defeat by a bug pokémon of all things.

High in the air, time seems to be inexistent for the helpless shaymin as she approaches her humiliating demise. Paralyzed by fear, Flora rattles in the air throwing out all of her moves in no order. Seeing how fast the ground closes in, she screams out to the world with eyes shut. Unaware of her own actions, her entire body glows in green with powerful energy as dusts from the battleground below get absorbed around its back. The moment the Vivillon queen turns around and looks above, two leech seeds get stuck on her antennae. In the middle of it all, the tear drop on Flora's bracelet glows yellow bright as the sun. As her flight gets uneasy, upon looking up towards the sky, seeing the hedgehog going out with an unprepared energy, it was that this moment that the queen knew that she may be doomed.

When the two ladies are close and at gazing distance, the vivillon takes the full force of Flora's legendary Seed Flare. After the explosion, the entire arena settles down in silence with a sun patterned butterfly nearly out for the count.


	3. Planting

With two grumpigs setting the two unconscious pixies on top of one another outside Mystery Jungle, they await their queen's orders. For the vivillon to nearly lose to a grass type adds a lot of surprise and envy to herself. "Good thing you two responded to my call. Can't believe this two made me run for my reputation. You know the drill now." Seeing the shining moon above the sky just feels fitting for the climaxes she had just expressed in her battle today. Losing is not her thing, but she feels letting this struggling couple slide. She has other ways to win anyway.

"But Madama Butterfly Queen, you naturally let them come to your floor and battle them again. Why the sudden change of routine?" the female grumping sets her eyes on the unconscious shaymin below the unconscious victini.

"Zis is zometin zat I never even tought would zappen to ya. But ya want us ze mind control zem?" the groom of the grumping couple rechecks the queen's orders.

"Of course my servants. However, with my command, we will have this cute couple start fucking each other without them realizing," setting herself down right in between the hind legs of both pokémon, she spits out a small string shot from her mouth and sticks on the tiny dick of Victor. After fondling her little arms around the hedgehog's white body mass, she spots the girl's ripe pussy and stretches it open for her to insert half of the victini's dick inside Flora's vagina, "Now, you two, dose them with doses of your psychic influence. Make it a happy fuck time for the two of them. So get their hips to keep thrusting fast and hard until the guy fills out his partner's womb. However, make it continue until the sun rises the next day. Importantly, make sure they never wake up throughout their night love making, and make them not remember what."

With the bodies glow in a pink hue, the grumping couple applies their psychic power on each of the pair's closed eyes first so that they can fully suppress their physical senses. With both unconscious pokemon's eyes wide open topped with swirling patterns as a visible factor of hypnotism working well, unaware of the manipulation happening, Flora's and Victor's hips start thrusting fast and hard. Since Flora never felt her actual virgin wall being torn to shreds, the grumpigs improvise their psychic influence as the sex continues onward. It does not take long for both the manipulated pokémon to release their essence inside Flora's womb and vagina. The male grumping makes sure that the guy hilts his entire length inside the little girl.

"Aaaahhh. That. Is. A climax to bliss me with! You two, lift them up for me. Don't stop with the motions." With the servants levitating their victims in the middle of sex intercourse, Madame Butterfly Queen wraps all but the head and lower body of the victini and shaymin with her string shot. "Now let us set them down on that nearby bush of roses."

Keeping up their focus and objective, the grumping couple carefully lifts the hypnotized little couple unknowingly gazing at each other towards the bush and set them down. Carefully tampering their minds and imaginations, the two pigs finalize their hypnotic trances for Victor and Flora's hips to continuously hump until dawn.

"Good job servants. You two can go now." As the grumping couple leaves the scene, the vivillon continues watching the erotic scene as she savors her dominance to this couple. Once the controlled victini hilts his penis deep inside hypnotized Flora's pussy, she kisses the intersecting point of her couple's reproductive organs. Firing two more batches of string shot to lightly wrap around the base of the male's length and to cover up their thrusting lower bodies, her game of dominance has come to a close by finishing it with a close analysis of her webbing induced with her Powder. So far, her string can stretch for more vaginal intercourse yet durable enough to make it tricky to get out with sheer force. "I win the battle. Hehe." With her payback satisfied, she flies back to her resting place within Mystery Jungle where her Volcarona mate awaits her return.

Throughout the night, Flora's and Victor's hips continue to hump on one another while enjoying each other's surreal romance together in their dreams. In the reality of their location, the hypnosis effect still controls their bodies. Normally, a lot of their juices should be spilling. But the stick string around the base of the fire type's penis act as an absorbing seal. So just about all of their juices stay inside Flora's vagina, her womb, fallopian tubes, ovaries, and some managed to seep on her belly. Even if their lower bodies show signs of fatigue, their reproductive organs keep excreting juices with their hips still humps and hilting together on every orgasmic climax. As their 49th climactic orgasm happens, the first specs of the dawning sun triggers the hypnotic effect of Victor's hips to hilt his penis deep in Flora's fleshy sanctum. With the effects long done, the bodies of both bounded pokémon finally get a needed rest.

When the sun rises to morning, both pokémon groggily yawn at each other's face. The shaymin is the first one to open her eyes, "Mmmmm. Hhuuuu. Victor, that feels … great." Her body feels warm both on the outside and inside her body.

With his sights on Flora, he tilts his head down to better admire his supposedly partner's eyes, "Nnnnngghh. You too … Flora." When he tries to stretch is arms and wings, he struggles to move them. "Wha-what the? Why are we binded?" Tilting his head to the side, he tries to use his ember to burn the string shot, but it fails to even weaken it. While he struggles his way out of this conundrum, Flora feels Victor's actual penis wriggling in her vagina making her echo small moans. Keeping his focus on the task at hand just happens to be hard when he feels Flora's warm pussy tugging his special penis.

"Vi-victor. Did we … did we really do it last night?" Flora can only receive the subtle thrusts of her partner bounded to her.

"I don't _–ohh-_ know. In my dream, I did _-ohhh-_ screw your body a lot." Passing out a few moans, he tries to push his legs. However, it only itches him to please his swelling penis. That is something he is not looking for now.

"I made … made love for you a lot too. But how do we get out?" With that question asked, the two pokémon hear other civilian pokémon calling out to them. Luckily for them, those pokémon happen to be fellow grass type pokémon that live at Capim Town.

"Look like the Sun Butterfly Queen has done it again. We will get you two out. As for you relationship, I cannot undo what she did to both of you." Having a breloom carry them both fills them with relief.


	4. Chapter 3

Seeing a town of civilization once again gives both pokémon a new perspective as to how far they have travelled in their quest for answers. For now, this paternal breloom carries the bound pokémon couple to the nearby therapist house. "Welcome Miss Breloom. What is … this you got?" a chubby blissey sets up the haystack to set both mythical pokémon for removing the strings.

"Mystery Jungle's diva butterfly has done it again to her victors."

"Eeehh maam, what do you mean … victors? Victors on … what?" the victory pokémon asks the grassy kangaroo.

"Do any of you two recall anything before waking up?" the resident nurse asks.

Flora starts sharing her recollection, "Well, me and Victor here travelled at Mystery Jungle. I was looking for something to help with my problem. He decided to help me. But … next then, I was … falling. Then he catches me from my fall. Then…" finding it difficult to speak, she brings her head closer to one of Victor's ears. "Can you… tell them the rest? Please?" For the two women tending on the little mons, the blissey removes as much of the string as they can.

With both of their cheeks showing signs of blood rushing in the veins inside their faces, the fire-type resumes their moment from where his partner leaves him to continue with a hug, "Well. We ended up in a lake to take a drink. Her lingering illness was healed. Then, she confesses her … romantic emotions for me. I … accepted her paw, and … be her … mate. We mated for a long, long time until we just … slept hugging each other. We just … loved each other so … quickly…"

As all the outer string shots are torn, cut, and pulled out, the local medic and the breloom feel distraught on the sight of the 'physical intimacy' it leaves for the two of them. The blissey hopes that these two pokémon are not so young while she carefully chooses the words,"…Eeehhhh, we respect your … growing relationship. However, you two had been … fornicated, and manipulated by someone."

"Whu- fornicated? Manipulated? We … there were no psychic types at the jungle." The thought of the two of them being fornicated or manipulated disturbs the little psychic fireball. As for Flora, her little squeals of surprise come from her own little attempt of not finding anything else that she could remember in between the two events.

"If … If you two are not yet ready to be … parents, I … am afraid to say … someone sped the process for both of you. You see, here in Capim Town, there is a lore that tells the story of a king and queen that ruled Mystery Dungeon after the Mystical Mew left that place. The couple always seeks a challenge to those who enter their special home. If they win, they kick their challengers out of the dungeon for them to go through it all again. However, if they somehow lose or nearly lost the fight, they call for backup and knock their opponent unconscious. Next thing that happens to their victims would end up being bounded by their string shots. If their challengers ends up becoming possible couples like you two and up beating them, they knock you two unconscious. Then they manipulated the couple to … make your bodies breed each other … over and over, until the sunrise of the next day. Just look below you two."

The moment Victor and Flora examine the closeness of their hug, their minds have dawn on the concept of them being an actual couple. They find it difficult to believe that the memories they had are just dreams of some pokémon inserting into their minds when their expressions and feelings do not play or sound fake. As they let go of each other, so does the warm touch of each other's bodies. "I suggest that you two have a hot bath on the hot springs. Just get clean yourselves first with this." With big leaves pass on to the small couple, the fighting-type kangaroo waits for them to finish up their self-clean-up.

"Just follow me you two. I'll be the one paying for the hot springs." With the local blissey guiding them to the north of Capim Town, she brings them to a warm stone building with steam coming out from the back of the house. After a bit of cash deals, Victor and Flora give each other a glance before looking away at each other.

Giving themselves a warm bath at the local hot springs of Capim Town, both pokémon look away from each other, lost in their own thoughts alone together in a spa for couples. For Flora, their differences may sound like no harmony with each other. However, she never considers the possibility of her seducing a male with an advantage over hers. But here she is with a cute male that has boundless energy in need of being used. The moment she sees her reflection on the water, it leaves her mind dazzled as to how her green leafy bush becomes more detailed with life. "My … first gracidea flower on my head … for 21 years." She mutters to herself at her own beauty.

Looking at her face, Victor places his paw on Flora's belly, "You know, those two flowers on your head make you look just as cute as those shaymin back at your village. However, they just … fit with you more than I ever ask for. Flora, I know that you asked me to mate with you. It never dawned on me just what could the possibilities will be for us. I do not see myself as the pokémon of a girl's dreams. I'm just a wandering nomad who … is always on his own. Being with you … never made me feel angry, happy, hopeful, questioned, and … grateful about life."

"Victor, we are not yet a couple silly. Once I get to fly and glide like you, then I will appreciate all the babies you planted inside my belly. We can be a happy couple for many years to come." Laying her body on top of the fire type to hug him, more flowers start to blossom on her back once she really indulges the warmth of Victor's fur.

As for the nomad, he finds Flora starting to look like a living berry bush talking to him to not eat her berries. The prospect of being a father is something he wants to try in his ongoing moments, "So, you forgive me for what I did?"

"Don't hurt yourself Victor. I am thankful already for mating me! Just look at me! Having my gracidea flowers hanging on my head is an amazing feeling. These hold my power to fly." Rubbing her head on Victor's chest, she gets up and gets off the hot spring with new hopes.

"Hehehehe, you just make yourself more loveable for me Flora. But let us find a cure way to make you fly again." Getting the little shower from Flora's bushy body shaking off the water, Victor follows his new partner back to the local clinic. Upon returning to the local blissey's nursing hospital, the young groom sees his bag being carried by the bigger lady.

With a few rubs on its egg belly, "So are you two done at the springs? If you do so, just ask me if any of you have other problems." It passes Victor's bag to Flora

"Miss blissey, I am looking for a way to be able to fly again." The grass type pushes it back to her accepted male partner.

"Wow. It has been a long while since I treated another shaymin with their gracideas not bloomed on their head. But … you seem to not have a problem at all. Just come to the garden circle you two. Some gracidea flowers are grown there. If … you still cannot turn to your sky forme, we'll have to head to Miracle Sea. Follow me then you two." Taking a quick walk to the garden of the town, the three of them eventually reach the peak of the town. Flora sniffs on the flowers with her eyes closed waiting for the next thing to happen. After a short wait, nothing changes on her little bushy body. "That confirms my suspicion. You just need to drink some Phione Dew. Then, I'll tell you more on the last steps."

* * *

 **3 hours later:**

Arriving at a little island with a cave opening, Victor is gazing through it with a frown on his face, "Eeehh, Flora. Normally, I'm the one that keeps you protected. But all of this water … is making me chill." I can feel why he is acting like me this time because I felt the same way when we travelled in that jungle with all the bug types around. This water is a problem for a fire type like him.

"Victor, you know I hate fighting the way you would. Could we just sneak around and get that dew?" feeling that seawater swaying under my belly relaxes me.

"We will go with your way Flora. Back then, I like doing exploration my way, but my way is useless here. You will lead the way then while Miss Blissey tells us where this cure is located." Coming to terms with each other, the three of us travel our way to the depths of the sea.

In most instances that we cross the water tunnels and rooms, we take our time whenever a rogue pokémon is close. There are times when we encounter some octillery which forces Victor to use his psychic abilities to battle while I stick with my tactics on defensive battling. Luckily for us, some of the pokémon we see end up harmless or stays away from me.

Upon arriving the deepest part of the sea, we see a bunch of water slugs swimming away from a pokémon with sharp fins and teeth in its open mouth biting away. Miss Blissey insists us three to fight it and save these so called Phione. It was a bit rougher for us for Victor's attacks do not do much while I get to inflict all of my status moves. I find it unfortunate for myself being the one taking some of the hits I cannot dodge. Thanks to our client, she keeps us going until we wear it down and beat it.

"Thanks for saving us Miss Blissey." The eldest Phione swims around in joy of the safety and victory.

"I'm just doing what I can. Can I have a few bottles of your special dew? These two patients of mine are looking for a cure on their sickness." Approved of her request, Miss Blissey receives three bottles of Phione Dew. Using an Escape Orb, all three of them return to the entrance of the dungeon and ride on the Lapras back to Capim town. However, the nurse needs a few more concoctions for Flora's cure.


	5. Gardening

**AN:** kinky chapter comes after Chapter 3. It took me a while to writethis. However, I dunno how much can I write this week due to college examinations. But I'll be able to post this chapter tonight. Two extra characters in here comes from one of my kinky breeding poke fanfics, I'm interested to know if you want me to post it here in FF. While I was writing this, I obtained musical inspiration from a youtube music titled The Ancient & Arcane by Varien.

* * *

Returning to Capim Town's medical building at sunset, we are greeted by the presence of two pokémon. One of them has a bluish gray toned body with its pink head carrying a red gem. Looking at its swaying tail, I notice two more gems attached on each tip of its fin-like tail. Even though this pokémon floats around like its natural, it makes me feel a bit left out on flying. Next to it is another pokémon with big blue eyes and a blue green gem on its white color head. With its green free flowing hair filled with a few blue dots on each black line patter is a black color where it looks like it holds its right ear. With lots of its upper body in back and its legs in white, I find this other pokémon taping its feet like musical beat.

"Hi there Mesprit. Welcome to my home too Miss Meloetta. Say, what brings you two here, friends?" Miss Blissey asks the floating pokémon.

Twirling in midair, this floaty gal jumps mid air out of excitement, "We are looking to invite you to our special play time. You want to join us tonight at the hot springs? We made a reservation."

"I wanted to, but I'll be fixing the place first before I could join. But, I actually need your help for my special. Come closer to me." Just as this mesprit approaches her, "Well, as for you two Miss Flora and Mister Victor, I'll give your specialized dew after this. Just to finish it, you two should relax at the hot springs." With her advice, me and Victor truly deserve a break after that entire ordeal under that difficult yet calm sea.

* * *

As the pixie couple leaves the building, the Mesprit gal notices the presence of another shaymin and looks for confirmation from her very chubby best friend, "So. Another shaymin that cannot go sky forme Bliss my girl?" she sees the maternal pokémon mixing a few herbs, seeds, and berries on a bottle.

"Yep. That cute girl is like that other shaymin I helped seasons ago. She stayed working a lot and sleeping during the night breezes which slowed her growth for quite a while." The blissey waves her little hand giving various gestures around her own body with another paw shaking the bottle.

"You told that cute boy before to get warm up like fire for many days." The meloetta, being the more upright in her arm posture, confidently shares to her fellow ladies. "What is with that cute looking rodent rabbit doing with her? Same issues like her for a fire type? He should NEVER be cold at all."

"Here is the thing. Those two were rescued by our local resident just today near Mystery Jungle. I bet you two know what the recent rumor … around that place." Hearing these statements leaves a blush to the two legendaries. "Madama Butterfly Queen claims two more victims by her fury of defeat."

"Wow. She forced the little couple to breed. That is … hot. They probably do not realize on what truly happened to them after they beaten her. Must had believed the visions she infused in their memories. Pretty bad yet feels … good." Meloetta dreamily imagines herself watching the possible antics that the infamous vivillon did to Flora and Victor.

"They seem to enjoy each other's company. I do not sense any feeling of worry around each other as if they are happy being a couple together." Mesprit feels the energy of emotions around the two of them.

"If you two can help me with this experiment, I will join you two tonight. You ok with that ladies?" seeing this as an opportunity to hangout from their work duties, they nodded to Blissey's proposal. "Here is the idea. One of you let the little shaymin girl drink this Phione Dew concoction dew that I am working at now. Last time, my first shaymin patient took a season and a half to be able to turn to their sky forme. What if her partner could speed up the process?"

"Are you saying that the girls partner is a fire type?" as Meloetta nods her head down for a while, a devious smile forms around her face. Mesprit follows on the proposal that Meloetta interprets from Blissey's idea, "So, are you saying that we should convince them to have sex with each other tonight?"

"You know. I am go with the idea. However, us two dealt with fire type sex before. Prolonged marathon sex with them often left us feeling sore from the after-burns. She is a grass type which only makes things a bit awkward." Mesprit may like a healthy sexual life for pokémon, but it does not stop her from checking on heath conditions from time to time for it is also a way of communication to one another intimately.

"It is gonna be their problem partner. At least I'm betting that they will be ok doing it to each other anyway. Let's go with it Blissey!" as the singer agrees to the idea, the nurse finishes the specialized mini bottle of Phione Dew for their special patient. Taking the bottle, Meloetta and Mesprit make their way to the local hot springs.

* * *

At the hot springs, Victor and Flora has just finish talking about couples and possibilities of their futures being together next to each other on a special hot spring that is close to a cliff. While the two of them close their eyes and relax, unknown to the two of them, a Pelipper carrying two manaphies whisper to each other as to whether they should expand their breeding agenda to other fellow legendaries like them, or just stick to their simple mischief of switching the bodies between couples. After a quick decision on doing the latter, the prince of the manaphy couple focuses his fairy abilities on his antennae and the gems around his body. Once the fairy aura surrounds the little pixies, two hearts rise above their heads and switch positions before entering in the temporary body of their partner. Quick as it starts, the manaphies tell the pelipper to being them back to the nearby water for them to swim back to the ocean.

Few moments later, Flora opens her eyes to see herself. "Hi there Vic- what? Victor. Where are you-" as she looks at her current body. Rather, she ends up being Victor. "Victor! What's going on?" She was not the only one with the same shock for she sees her partner asking her the same thing under 'her' shaymin body instead.

"Flora – wait a minute! Am I talking to myself Flora? Am I just-" like Victor, he immediately blushes upon seeing himself on Flora's body. He finds the short length of his hind paws and frontal paws as an incapability of touching himself properly when he tries to touch himself. Rather, he's rubbing his mate's body in awareness for the first time. Like what is doing, he sees her doing the same to his body. "O-ok ok ok ok okokokokokokk. Calm down … Flora. Just … pretend that you are me, Victor. I will do the same … as Flora." Just seeing Flora act with his body through her natural personality slightly gives him shivers if the two of them have shifted personalities. Due to the small size of his body, he finds himself amazed about his own body for how fitting it is for battling.

As for Flora, seeing her body stand on its hind legs makes it look about the same height for they can look at each other eye to eye. Being able to play her partner's body seems to make her so warm and ready to fly with fiery energy.

With the wooden door opening behind the little couple, Mesprit and Meloetta enter their hot springs unaware of the body swap incident. "There you are you two! Enjoying the hot springs?" Mesprit sees the little couple just fine. With her best friend also joining, both of them remove the towels covering them before dipping their bodies onto the hot springs. "We like to join with you two. As for your nurse's orders, she asks me for you, the little shaymin, to drink this bottle of dew. Come on, you want to fly again. Right?" passing the bottle to Victor who struggles to get a good hold if it, Mesprit passes it to Flora who has proper paws to hold a bottle. "Just let your mate here drink it."

Watching the Victini removing the cap and directly feeding the cure to its partner, Meloetta feels the kinkiness of their exposed bodies under the hot spring. However, there is a task needed to be done first. "There is one more thing little guy. You play possibly the biggest role to your partner's condition on her inability to fly. You always need to keep her farm for most of the season. Through sex. Lots of it," She rubs her lower body on Victor's actual body making Flora moan from the sudden approach of intimate touching. "If you want to be further respected by your mate, make her beg for it. Then you give everything. Your seed should always flood her lovely little womb and pussy as if it is a living plant that needs watering every day. Practice it with me. Thrust your penis as hard, fast, and deep as you can." With the victini's actual penis emerging erect under its body, the meloetta directs her pussy at the tip. Rubbing it just outside of her pussy, she adds her musical paws on fondling and rubbing it. Flora just moans out of these new experiences living on a boy's body. She may have had done it during their trip to the town, but this is a new wonderful feeling altogether being the one giving the pleasure.

Meanwhile, Victor undergoes through the same procedure with Mesprit. With his inability to even reach his mate's pussy, Mesprit play with his temporary body by flicking a particular nub of flesh with her paws. Moaning under her creative touches, he gasps out in a girly voice upon his pussy being stretch wide by Mesprit's left arm and paw. "If your partner goes to work with his penis, make him work for your love by tightening your pussy. You will get so much pleasure for both of you. Try squeezing my paw while I thrust it in." once her paw starts moving, he can feel the details of his partner's touch going all out throughout his moaning. He does his best to concentrate on his partner's bodily functions. Even if he is struggling to go along with this odd procedure, it dawns on him as to how judgmental a woman's body can be as if it has its own emotions. Whenever he feels tense, his pussy tightens and turns the surfaces of his partner's hand to a rough one that should be out of his partner's body. If relaxed, it turns to a soft thing eager to take its rubs and touches. Once its paw is pulled out, Mesprit rubs her pussy to the shaymin's actual body. Back to Meloetta, she inserts Victor's actual penis inside her pussy before colliding with her cervix and womb. The four pixies begin humping each other in a tribad-style of love making and sexual activity.

The four pokémon continue their fun for five minutes. As Flora learns and feels the power of dominance and protectiveness, Victor gets to appreciate a woman's openness and loving nature of its body reactions when it comes to sexual activity. When Mesprit lifts the little shaymin off the hot spring, she rests her client's back behind a bush. "You two are doing well. Time for you two to have sex with each other! I hope you two are okay being watched by your special nurses. We are not leaving until you two complete the procedure." Mesprit glides to the side as she sees Meloetta gesturing the male to mount the lady on top.

"You can do it boy. Mating is a conversation between two special pokémon. Prove to her your specialty. Make love with her, and breed with her like there is no tomorrow." Seeing her best friend dip back to the hot spring, Meloetta watches the victini mount the shaymin and taking his time on plunging his penis inside the grass type. She figures that she can just play with her impatient best friend and rubs her vagina on her own pussy as well in their own little fun time.

"This feels awkward being watched by strange doctors Flora. Will you be okay pounding my penis inside your body under their watch?" Victor, with his back on the ground, waits for Flora to do the first action. Flora immediately kisses herself as she plunges her mate's penis inside her white body. As the two start moaning, they lock lips with each other by a kiss.

For Victor, he feels his mate's body steadily getting warmer and its heartbeat accelerating not only by the emotions. He is making her pound her own body roughly and freely. Being the one in the receiving end, he clearly feels his penis release his hot liquid inside. It slightly stings from the possible burns he is storing inside Flora's actual body. However, this stingy burn feels so warm and pleasurable overtime to the point he is triggering his partner's body to release its minty juices. Throughout this moment, he loves being the one receiving the pleasure as if he is the one getting massaged intimately. He can only imagine what it is like to be the one carrying the future baby. All of this increase in temperature boils up some tingling feelings on his mate's body.

On Flora's view, being the one thrusting her mate's body into her smaller empowers her normally shy nature. The more she thrusts her mate's penis inside her body, it makes the sight of her white belly slightly stretching in every hilt of her thrusts further builds her confidence to herself. Perhaps, she sees herself more and more as a fitting mother of his child. However, the more she thrusts forward, the higher the intensity of pleasure she is getting from Victor's penis. With her mate's body heating up, she fails to notice the V-shaped ears hue a small warm air around them. Unaware from her vision, more Gracidea Flowers bloom around her bushy body.

Their rutting continues for an hour. With the thorough of pleasure taking over Victor and Flora, they continue humping each other's hips. They have a total of eight orgasms combined. As the local nurse just join Mesprit and Meloetta on their free hangout tonight, they leave their patients be and have their midnight fun at another side of the springs just a few minutes ago.

For Victor and Flora, upon climaxing for the fifth time, they take a brief break through a quick snooze. In their sleep, two pink hearts leave their host bodies and float above them. Switching back to the proper bodies, Flora and Victor return to normal. However, the heart swap effect fading leaves both pokémon waking up through vertigo shock. They get dizzy for a moment. With no words to depict everything that happened to them, "Flora. Let us find a place to rest and sleep." With the victini convincing little Flora with his idea, both of them exit the hot springs and walk their way to an available tavern.

Upon approaching the booth, they get to meet the same lady breloom that picked them up from the jungle. "Oh hey there you two! It is getting late already. I suggest that you sleep with us here at Capim Town's hotel."

"How much do we need to pay?" Flora points out the wooden board containing the prices for each room. She hopes that Victor has enough for the cheap one.

"No need for you to pay tonight. Your nurse paid for your stay tonight. She told me that you two are undergoing private medication. Just head to the highest floor of this place. If you find a oval egg, that is your room for the night." As the breloom give the wooden keys to Victor, the little pixies head towards their assigned room. Arriving at the room after a bit of scouting on the uppermost floors, they find the soft-boiled egg on top of the bed with a letter inserted under the egg. Flora closes the door.

Picking up the prescription letter, Victor lets his mate read it out loud for them. "Condition: _Nocturnal Breeze Excessive Exposure._ Results: slow growth for grass types and possible weakening of photosynthetic sugars. Remedies: Stay _warm whenever going to bed in all seasons_. Extra Options: _if already have a mate that's either a fire type or very warm, develop … bedtime sex activity_. Keep going with sexual intercourse and breeding to speed up body temperature regulation and growth. If it can change form, the sex activity can stop already and can be called cured." While Flora is reading the paper with a red face, Victor finds another paper from the other side of the egg saying  "Eat the egg." Carefully, Victor cracks the eggshell and evenly splits the warm and delicious egg white content on two wooden bowls.

Drinking his bowl of hot softboiled egg white, the energy they he just used on rutting Flora returns to him. "Here partner. Let's have these before we go to bed," Passing the other bowl to Flora, he climbs up on the big bed of leaves. As she laps out the bow of egg whites, Flora's lost energy also returns to her. She will be able to fly this time in just a season's recovery. "We are mates now then. Flora, our encounter was something I never considered in my life. I find it so fun to be with you, even though our ways of exploring dungeons vastly differ. I am glad to help you on your way to recovery."

"Thank you Victor. I always dreamed of having a loving mate too besides being able to fly and join my fellow shaymin during the spring. Victor, all of the kissing we did felt like a strong bond of trust to each other. Do you think … we can raise a baby? Together?" Flora would normally be struggling to say those words of proposal. However, the confidence she just grown back at the hot spring sex helps so much on her faith to herself. She receives a good open mouth kiss while they rub the surfaces of their love organs on one another until Victor's penis gets erect and Flora's pussy getting wet from the rubbing of her little clit. As the two of them set their wooden bowls on the floor, Victor picks up a blanket made out of hay and string, and wraps both of them. No words are spoken as they talk and dance through their humping hips. Warmer and warmer the heat of their body becomes in their deep kisses, the stronger the thrusts become until both sides reach their orgasms. More of Victor's life-making seeds swim inside Flora's already occupied womb. That does not stop their sexual relationship and activity for they keep it going until they cannot hump at each other anymore.


	6. Pest Control

**AN:** This chapter follows after the previous chapter of this erotic story. This is actually my first time doing an actual erotic scene involving big pokemon and tiny pokemon on a sexual collision intercourse. Knowing that Joltik is the smallest pokemon in the entire franchise, this got me thinking that perhaps it can slip inside Flora's pussy, and how I could use it to give harm to the love making.

Honestly, its almost impossible to find sex stories where a small guy haves fun with a giant girl as if it's a dying writing erotic genre.

* * *

On the following day, Victor and Flora make their return trip back to Shaymin Village. It is a long trip for them to walk back. With sunset arriving at the second day, the couple has reached the peak of Mt. Horn. However, they are greeted by the sight of two pale yellow colored rabbits. One of them has a tail patterned to its blue minus sign cheeks, and the other with red plus cheeks. The Plusle unfolds a piece of paper containing a wanted poster and shows it to the couple.

"Oh. Hi there. Have any of you two seen a little yellow spider running at this direction?" raising the plusle's badge, the confident male of the two rubs his tail at his exhausted female partner.

"No. Why are you two looking for this pokémon?" Victor immediately gets an answer for the Minun wearing its scarf like a ribbon on its ears shows a wanted poster. "Uh huh. Is that thing dangerous?"

"It does fight when needed to. But being an electric pokémon that is about as small as your partner's paws, we missed our chances of apprehending it for the past three days. Reports said that it is currently hiding at this mountain. As a thief, it targets civilians and lost travelers like you two. Please do not enter the mountain until we clear it." As the Minun points her partner that they are ready, Flora blocks the way.

"But we need to go home to my place. I have an idea on how to help you two. However, I … want to know first if you two are already mates." Flora asks the electric rabbits. Both exploration teams give her a nod. "Do you have time to cooperate with this, partner?" rubbing him with her flower, the victini joins this proposal. "To get this pokémon, I have a fun idea to make it come to us." Bringing their ears close to her face, it ignites a blush on everyone's face. But for the team hunting this thief, they may as well risk this opportunity to finally capture this tiny thief.

* * *

Climbing down the mountain ends up being a tedious task for the presence of a couple aerodactyls leaves Victor struggle a bit compare to the easy bug types around the mountain. With the stairs heading to the 14th close to them, Flora heads down first while the others watch the time for when they should go down.

Upon entering the last floor, a young boy joltik fires a trap made out of webs at her. "Look what I have here. A traveler. Now hand over your money, or get eaten by the bugs in here." Squaky cute its oice may be, she can help but laugh at its unfitting attempt on intimidation.

"I do not have any money. I'm just looking for someone to play with me." Easily getting herself to stand up, she shows her white body and her pussy to the spider.

Confused with the shaymin's bold act, the joltik reacts to her stance, "Uhhh. Miss? What are you doing? You are making yourself exposed…"

"I heard that there are two pokémon looking to hurt you for the good things you did. You gotta hide somewhere. I can get you out to safety." As the joltik remembers as to why he is running away, he immediately accept Flora's fake offer. "They can easily scan the bushes I have on my back. There is one place I can hide you. Crawl inside my vagina. Go inside my womb. They will not find you there."

He may be an elusive pokémon that can hide under nooks and crannies that some of the smallest whimsicotts and cotonees can contend, but this style of hiding inside a female vagina is something he only did a few times. _"Strange friendly pokémon that does not know I'm a criminal. Better take advantage of it."_ Latching on her vagina lips, the little bug type taps its legs to stretch them wide open, "Looks like you did something bad today kid. But don't worry. Cops don't see you bad. So, get me to safety little girl." it makes its crawl inside of her vagina until he reaches her grassy flesh womb. _"It is a bit bigger than I thought. Is this girl up to something in her habit? I expected something where my size is an exact fit. Instead, I can fit three of myself here. Oh well. I'll just play along the ride. I'm coming my brothers."_

Feeling the bug type plucking and rubbing her insides, Flora opens her mouth with echoes of pleasure. Once the electric rodents and Victor join along, they make their quick escape to the foot of Mt. Horn. However, the group continues their trip until they arrive in Flora's hut at Shaymin Village. By this time, the joltik is snoozing at the warmth of her womb unaware for what is to come. Victor and Flora set up their own role play for apprehending this criminal.

While the Plusle and Minun have dinner on one of the neighboring Shaymin huts, Flora rests her back on the bed followed by waving her hind paws to her mate. Leaning his head close to hers, Victors coos her, "Look at what I have seen you here. Flora, you adorable little girl. You want me to please you? Give us a kid to raise?" Flora feels the joltik slowly getting up in her womb. However, with the thief deep inside her, it means that their own low whispers make it harder for their thief to notice the surprise.

"You wanted a good fuck, right? Go ahead big boy." Even though Victor had not taken this role play seriously, just the sight of her inviting pussy will get his penis ignited for pleasure. Immediately kissing her lips, he rests his body on top of her white flesh while his penis begins its invasion on shaymin vagina.

"Hmmm. Uhhh. Little girl! What is going on?" just as the bug is about to open his rescuer's cervix, the pinkish hue suddenly dims down. As it opens her cervix, it gets smacked by Victor's penis back to her womb. "H-hey hey girl! Do something! Don't forget me!" not realizing that his voice gets overpowered by Flora and Victor's combined moaning on each other's lips, the joltik sees the tip of the penis grow in length. With the situation of being trapped inside a girl's womb and possibly drowning under the cum that Victor will release inside, it starts firing lots of sticky webs on the walls of Flora's womb. Just as it finishes its webs, Flora's womb shows signs of increase in temperature being done by Victor's penis.

With the cue that they start screaming between the two sex participants, "Sweetie! Ahhh! Ain't –aahh- aint't –ahhh- this too soon –Aaahhh- for a kid –Aaahh! Slow down –Ahhh- So hot!" with her minty juices already dousing the fire type's dick, it triggers Victor's penis to excrete its pre directly inside throughout their hearty moans.

Wrapping his legs around Flora, Victor starts fucking his girlfriend rougher than usual, "Shut up girl! I own your pussy! So I can fuck you whenever I want, and cum as much as I want!" the sight of just the head slipping through the cervix already unnerves the thief. When Victor's penis starts to speed up and colliding on the back of Flora's womb, the joltik realizes that he made a mistake of taking the friendly help. "So warm and tight. Your vagina and womb loves me! I love your body! I am cumming in! Time for a kid Flora!" without any restraint, Victor humps as hard and fast as he can before he hilts his penis so deep until the head slams on the back of Flora's womb to sandwich the bug in their pleasure flesh trap below the dick.

Unsure of the compound of the male's cum, the spider pokémon touches Victor's cum with one of its feet. Only for it to be too hot to touch to the point that it burns off the webs, _"Are you serious? A fire type is making this innocent girl his bitch? No way is this right."_ The sight of white juice coming out of the thick flesh pole makes the joltik cling on the upper ceiling of the womb as the bottom fills up with more cum. _"If she is being raped now … I just hope I won't drown and get too cooked. I must stop this."_ The joltik focuses the inner electricity that he has and fires it around the two reproductive organs blocking his exit. It only makes Victor pull out a bit yet not stopping from releasing more sperm. As the tiny pokémon sticks around the tip of the penis in the hopes that it pulls out completely, it quickly pushes back inside which pins the joltik between the walls of the shaymin's womb and the victini's penis releasing its fire cum. As half of the womb around the tiny pokémon fills up, the temperature slowly heats up to summer sun-like heat. While getting soaked by the male milk, it fires an actual thundershock on the surface of both womb and penis. Like before, it only increases the pleasure the pixies' experience in their love making. With the actual milk mildly burning its body, as the remaining space of air shrinks, Victor pulls out a tiny bit. That small movement becomes the open opportunity for the joltik thief to perform a Houdini escape. "You jerk! Think you can kill me here? Let's see if you get pleasure through my electric blast directly to yours!" inserting its tiny penis to the hole of the bigger penis, it charges its entire body with as much electricity as it can use. Once its penis and tiny jaws get a strong charge, the thief bites on Victor's dick as hard as it can and hilts its penis and blasts it with electricity.

"Wha –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOWWWHH! Aaaaaahhhhoooooowwwww!" like being hit with a sharp thorn, Victor quickly pulls his numbed dick out of Flora. The bug type still inside can definitely hear the male's crying grunts. With Flora's cervix being spread wide enough for him to just crawl out, the thief quickly makes its desperate getaway while enduring some of the burning hot cum it touches on the vagina walls with the cum that it just gets soaked with. "Aaaaahhhhhoooooowwwww!"

As the electric twins enter Flora's hut, they see the fire type limp on the ground with its paws squeezing his penis, their shaymin client panting out of pleasure, and an exhausted joltik covered in so much cum. Picking up a Paralysis Wand from their bag, the minun waves it and strikes the magic orb to the thief. The plusle approaches the paralyzed bug and picks it up. "Looks like you had a moment of desperation little thief. I have a nice place to keep you warm before bringing you to prison. In my girl's womb."

Unable to move any part of its body at all, the minun rests her back on the wall and her paws stretching her pussy wide open. Placing its target on his partner's vagina lips, he pushes it inside with his paw until it hits his partner's cervix. "Lemme just fix that. I hope you won't mind borrowing your stuff penis mister." Directing his partner to the limping fire type, she spreads his legs open before pushing the joltik to the minun's womb using ictor's still stiff penis and quickly removing it out of her electric vagina. For the plusle, just seeing the aftermath of Victor and Flora's sex activity makes him all the more eager to quickly get home and make this thief suffer before going back to prison, "Thank you for both of your help. We will come back to see you two again." With their badges raised up, the electric exploration team departs back to their base far away from Shaymin Village.

* * *

Hazy from our little endeavor, I slowly roll to the side and stand on my four paws, "That little bug did a lot on us huh? Especially yours my special fire rabbit." Even rubbing my head on his head does not remove his hurt face.

"Oww! Flora, you just asked me to scare a little thief for life about sex by trapping it in your womb and me beating it up with my dick and drowning it with my cum. It bit me hard mixed with electricity at my sensitive dick! Since when did you ever get so crafty and daring like me? Ouch." Just seeing my mate reacting similar to my true personality makes me feel a bit bad while I somehow enjoy my little act of submissive domination to that bad thief.

With his paws wrap tight around his dick, I push his closed legs to the side for me to have some of my own fun, "You did play believable partner. I felt it crawling around inside me in utter desperation to get out of my body. Just relax my man." I bloom the flowers on her head, I release a fragrant scent around us. My aromatherapy takes a bit of time for Victor to let his paws off my special plaything. Resting my back on my leafy bed, I gesture him to ride me again. "My baby flesh wants a little more midnight milk. Please feed it Victor." As he rests himself on top of he, his nervousness slowly fades away while he slowly reinserts his penis inside my vagina and womb. The first couple thrusts he does lack the rhythm that I love. Just as quickly as he remembers his hips' groove, he starts to rump me like his dick sleeve and feed my womb with that warm cum of his. The release of my pussy juices follows soon coating his penis.

"I think this can guarantee you a kid for us to nurture. Just let me have fun with it before the day comes where I would not be able to play with your womb once our child starts growing there." The warmth of his life giving seed couple with his thrusting leaves me sleeping at last.

Some time has pass in my mate's fun. He stops humping me altogether as if his penis is only touching my cervix now. I never feel this full and bloated., but it a good feeling if Victor makes me bloat.


	7. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Would you want me to keep the family friendly chapters and the Chapters with "scenes not suited for readers aged 18 and above" separated? Or Fuse the family friendly chapters with the M+ Rated stories ad just make this story stick to Rating M?

* * *

A week passes since our return to my mate's home village after our long journey from Capim Town and joining along an exploration team's request for help. For everyone at Shaymin Village, they end up accepting that my stay at their place not only helps with exploring and touring their local mountain, and that being Flora's mate is as good as being able to fly at their sky-forme. However, today is going to be a moment of truth for my partner.

"Victor, I hope your body heat 'treatment' in the past weeks makes me able to fly." With the villagers letting Flora sniff the bloomed Gracidea Flowers, they watch in anticipation along with me.

As she gets close to the flowers, golden pollens float all over her filling her with a white shine. Her small four legged structure extends higher while her chubby underbelly slims down for her to be able to stand on four paws. Her head begins to take a new shape similar to a deerling I got to meet in my journeys. Once her transformation phase concludes, the new look for my familiar girl becomes someone I can compare to a berry that one has fully grown. Her white ears have grown to something antler-like while her neck back hair and legs take her familiar lime green. With her taking a lighter white tone, Flora turns from a cute girl to a girl that I may as well make her mine and nobody else. As she looks on herself, the sight of her shocked face mirrors my own current expression.

Making her first sprints on the ground, she is able to glide, and then she flies. "Wow! Finally! My dream has finally come true. All thanks to you, partner." Approaching towards me, I float with my psychic powers and give each other a quick kiss on the way.

"Congratulations Flora. You two done it!" most of the shaymin respond to her shift in form.

"A late bloomer, but a wonderful time for her to achieve her dream." The eldest shaymin sheds tears.

"Ohhhh. She is so lucky to have a cute pokemon to help her like that." A female teen shaymin stares at Victor

"Not only that she can fly now, that cutie is her man of dreams. A hot psychic mate." another smiles.

Hearing the various shaymin cheering on us, I give them a wave of victory. "Victor, I have a special place to show you. I hope you are ready for a trip." With my mate gesturing her head to her back, I can see the sight of the mountain her kind called Sky Mountain Peak.

Going with her through the beginning of the mountain makes it look easy for there are only 5 floors per layer of the mountain to walk around. However, despite having the grass types beating easy for me to deal with, I find a particular one blocking the entrance. "Oh … no. Not that one." My inner flame flickers at the sight of that one pokémon with a tree and rocks attacked to its bulky shell.

"Yeah. But still, you should be scared of those big torterras if either you provoke them, or they just wanna look for a fight. Otherwise, don't." thanks to my partner, a bit of my initial fears about this thing dissipates. I remember crossing this mountain before meeting her. Fighting this way caught me off guard.

A few floors later, the mountain breeze starts to get chilly. After getting out of the dungeons where skunks explode after I use my fire attacks, we reached the floor where she makes her talk to the five carnivines guarding the path to the sixth dungeon. I find unsettling to be around ferocious and territorial tribal-like pokémon like those. However, they seem to know my mate so well that they let us be. "She is one lucky girl. I imagine him getting advantage of her new curly hips." Unintentionally reading the mind of one of them with my psychic skills, I blush at the reminder to myself just how much I had literally bred with Flora.

As we enter the snowy caves, the place gets colder where my partner shivers a good amount. With so many normal types here paired with fighting types, I managed to beat the obstacles there like in the past few floors. While Flora does the same in these caves, the icy nature of that place makes it tricky for her to fight. "I know the ice here is a deal just by touching it. Am I getting you right?"

"In my land forme, bad. But in my awesome flying forme, consider me possibly getting ill if I get struck by one good ice attack. You will be warming me up again when that happens." Firing her grassy nuke attack to the approaching Ursaring attack, that tough bear gets blown back.

Upon reaching the peak of the mountain, the sights amaze me from the stars high at the sky, to the grass field filled with cool grass and colorful flowers beneath our feet, "Vaguely similar to that flower field when we made our sex official, right?" sitting next to each other, we gaze at the sights filled with awe.

"That I can say yes Flora. I like watching the night sky, but this is more beautiful than I had ever appreciated the stars. You know, from what I heard in my travels before, having a kid usually ends a couple's romantic relationship. I want to know, do you find our romance complete?" I place my paw on the red leaf scarf wrapping her neck.

"Honestly, I'm not sure when my species usually have eggs. I just … kinda want more relationships together Victor. Our love making marathons are just too much fun to let go." With her white fur rubbing my caramel colored fur, we look at each other's eyes.

"Come on sweetie. I can only do so much, you know that. Perhaps every few days, either I get to have a break, or you please me if I could not do to you whenever you are looking for bodily pleasures." As my cheeks heat up, my partner's cheeks also hues pink in color. "Our dream child can come at the future. For now, we just build our relationship and enjoy ourselves as a couple in romances." After giving each other a sultry gaze, we gaze at the sky filled with stars.

* * *

A few seasons pass, Victor and Flora continue their blissful life of a healthy relationship beyond the physical intimate acts they give to one another. Victor gets to further enhance his psychic powers so that he can improve the health conditions of the local fauna. As for Flora, not only is she able to partake on the pollination and migration of Gracidea Flowers. She gets to have a special lecture with the eldest shaymin about being a mother.

Living in a village proves to be a bit strange for Victor due to how nearly his whole life is used to sleeping with the environment. It takes him a couple times to get used to it. At the same time, he ends up being the little farmer of the village growing berries for the village in case sunrays are not enough for the tiny village filled with cute shaymin. Due to the need of protecting tourists, Victor tasks himself as a tour guard for pokémon looking to explore the mountain with his mate.

For the little couple, they just finish eating Pecha Berries for the farming harvest day happening soon. Walking towards the farm, Victor caresses the little red flowers that embellish his grass girl's bushy body. What comes to them may well be the last thing they hear in their world.

"Everyone! Fly! Fly away now! He is here to get us! He is-" right in front of their eyes, a resident shaymin turns to stone in midflight before crashing to the garden unexpectedly intact. With the cry of a raging hawk on the skies, Yveltal makes his assault on the Grass Continent.

"No. No. no this cannot be happening! How can it come here so fast?" Victor still remembers that summer season just last season when the entire sky turned dark. He was at the peak of the mountain with Flora doing their romantic antics without a care until the sight of the stars gets covered by dark skies. Seeing the actual look of Yveltal's red and black Y-shaped bird body weighs down his confidence with the amount of intimidation and shadows it releases to the world.

"Victor! We gotta get out of here! Now!" with Flora still retaining her sky forme, Victor keeps flying southwest with her. The death pokémon continues its ravaging rampage to the citizens of Shaymin that are buying time for Flora and Victor to escape.

"But … what about your fellow villagers? They might not make it out of there!" normally, he knew that his mate can out-hover and out-glide him. But upon learning about her pregnancy, her flight speed gets reduced to about the same speed as he glides with his psychic finesse.

"They are buying us time Victor. Can't you see why they do so?" as the flying pokémon stares at her belly, she can fly as fast as Victor himself.

"Our baby egg." He still remembers the past 3 nights when the eldest shaymin of the village prepared them to leave when Yveltal's invasion comes at their home. He cried a lot for his incapability to save the other villagers. "Flora. I fear … I think you just may well be the same as me; being the last of our kind. I'll do everything I can to protect you and our child. Let's get moving!"

Just as the couple is over halfway towards Foggy Forest, all of the local shaymin and the transport drifblims reach a state of petrified in stone caused by the dark matter that Yveltal possesses. "You can fly all you want, but I still sense your fears. Let your fear lead me to you two." Quite weary from the onslaught, the giant bird follows the scent of spices and mint southeast. It does not take long for the dark legendary to spot the little victini trying to protect the last shaymin going to labor that is not yet turned to stone. "How sweet. Nowhere to run you two tiny pokemon may well be hugging each other now. The Void awaits you three." As Yveltal charges its dark matter beam, Victor and Flora can only hug each other and wrap and tie all of their lower body parts together with their egg still inside the young mother. With the beam fired, it struck both pixies in agonizing pain before they become nothing more but motionless stones. As for the egg that is covering the baby, it also becomes nothing more but an unfortunate piece of stone.


	8. Macro Sex Escape

**AN: Sorry for the really long delay. Now that vacation is here, I can finally do more writing. But also, this is my most ambitious written chapter for AEL.**

* * *

 **Macro Sex Escape:**

Colored with purple and red orange skies, the rocks coated with dark red violet tones, and bright yellow orange lava rivers crafting various river patterns, helpless pokémon souls end up finding themselves on a craggy mountainous world just as scary as Giratina's Distortion World dubbed by ancient survivors in the distant past as "The Voidlands." In a location further southwest from where the heroes called Bloom and Mischief are escaping the Voidlands with Mawile and the three legendary beasts, Victor and Flora gets up to witness the emptiness of the world. Due to the absence of the sun, Flora reverts to her land forme.

As the grass pokémon sees her mate quite bruised on the lower section where his wings are connected, she picks up bubbling sounds coming from the ground. "Victor! Get up, please! We have strange visitors here!" once the psychic and fire type gets back up on his feet, he sees his partner staring wide at mysterious black jello blobs surrounding them.

"Oh Arceus! What are these … these things?" as one of the dark matter blobs creeps closer to them, Victor fires a confusion attack resulting it to just fall to the ground and turn to a puddle getting sapped by the rocks. Dozens more of those dark matter blobs surround the couple, "Well, that is easy. Flora! Let's beat these things with one blast! Let's-" eventually, a lot of the blobs transform themselves into Mega Venusaurs, Torterras, Shiftries, Heatrans, Camerupts, and a few other pokemon that both would have a disadvantage. "Oh Arceus. I think we are toast. I … I am sorry partner, we are outnumbered."

For the pregnant mother, their dream of a family has been shattered by the nightmare staring right around them. With a huge cloud of Sleep Powder nearly touching them, both pokémon hug each other with Victor's penis inserted inside the vagina of his girl before falling asleep. With a sleeping Flora below a sleeping Victor, most of the blobs leave the scene. As for the few remaining, it molds itself into one big blob just enough to wrap the couple five times. Then it proceeds to swallow the couple.

Deep inside the pitch black jelly, as it coats the sleeping pokémon with its essence, it absorbs some of the negative energy and emotions both have made and received throughout their entire lives. However, it picks up on Victor's and Flora's emotions of perversion and lust. Making the emotions manipulated, parts of the jelly enter through the mouths and buttholes of both pokémon for it to take over their bodies and minds like a parasite. Just as it is about to perform the lustful breeding, a string power of hope shimmers in Flora's womb. Afraid of its innocent light, the jelly pulls out Victor's penis as blobs pull out the egg out of the womb forcefully where it ends up landing on a rock close to where the scene of its abducted parents got eaten.

However, deep in the dark matter jelly, the dark matter continues its invasion of Flora's and Victor's body and mind as it invades and controls the vagina, cervix, and womb, and the penis respectively. Forcing their hind legs to lock tight together, the dark matter forces the dominant male to fuck the submissive female's womb with no restraint and rest.

With its hosts now easy to replicate and craft, it mixes its fluids with the reproductive juices of both pokémon causing for Flora and Victor to create more lust-induced dark matter. After storing so much dark matter inside her womb as much as a big beer mug, the black slime removes Victor's penis from Flora's womb for the newborn dark matter to come out.

Upon birthing 200 dark matter apparitions in twenty minutes, the original big dark matter blob invades their bodies again as it slowly expands the overall body size of both pokémon. With their new body height at 1.7 meters and the rest of their body mass and weight adjusting to the new height, they are big enough for the dark matter blob to use the two controlled pixies as lusty torture devices for the straggling survivors it has caught over the past 30 minutes while slowly growing its hosts to giants. 10 minutes later, its sets up Dedenne, Buizel, and Archen inside the pipe exit of the psychic type's dick

Wanting to experiment its results already, it cuts off a tiny part of itself and sets Mawile of the Expedition Society at Flora's Cervix. Groggily stretching her arms and second head, Mawile examines the pink walls. "Uhhhhgghh, what the? Strange. This is something I have not expected to end up being at. I hope Bloom and Mischief keep their promise. For now, I better find my way-" as an earthquake shakes Flora's vagina, Victor pushes his penis to the hilt. Due it not being that erect yet, it comes in as rather limp. "I am in the middle of a couple having sex. Really?" as Victor's penis steadily grows as it thrusts harder and faster, it comes closer to Mawile with the cervix blocking her way. "Crud. I better find my out fast."

"Waahh! Mawile – waahh!" that squeaking voice coming from the hole of the penis, she immediately recognizes Dedenne hanging inside the other organ. Quickly acting on the spot, she climbs on the cervix until she reaches the center and clamps her other head on Flora's cervical muscles. "What are young doing here? This is too –waahhh – dangerous. Are you jumping towards me?"

"Dedenne! Are the others there? If yes, I need all of you to catch me in my jump!" with the tip of Victor's macro penis getting closer to her, she notices it slowing down. Luckily for her, Buizel shows up on the other organ getting close to hitting her.

"This is the strangest place that we end up. No time for more. Jump!" letting her second mouth's grip on Flora's cervix off, she manages to get inside the small tube hole of Victor's penis. After catching her breath and crawling a bit deeper in the fire-type, she finds Archen joining along. "My, are we glad to see you alright Mawile. This place is quite warm for a while. But…" pointing his erect penis to the second hand of the group, "The scent here makes us go nuts on romping Dedenne couple minutes ago before we found you."

As for the fairy rodent, she flickers her tail on her soaked vagina after her fun time with Archen and Buizel. "Since we are inside a couple going to town in sex like azumarills, it is not as bad as the Voidlands Mawile. We get a first hand view on what happens everytime couples do this fun activity."

"As long as the guy does not ejaculate in his girl's womb, then we may be able to plan our escape here. I'm not too certain if we are truly out of the Voidlands just yet. Dedenne, you tend to be the sexually active one from time to time. It's tempting, but not at this moment." For now, Mawile slowly feels the lingering scent of macro Victor's building juices coming from further inside his testicles.

After some minutes pass, all four pokémon hear a slosh of liquid behind them. "This is it. The guy is ready to release. All we need now is to leave and get inside the girl's womb. Let us go everyone." As Mawile gets up, the other three members already make their walk towards the exit of macro Victor's penis.

Buizel gets to peek at what is ahead, "Uhhhh. Mawile? Whoever this male is, I think I just did the same thing with Dedenne before when we romped each other."

"Yep! You beat up the walls of my womb Buizel. This is quite a sight to see. Should we still jump down there?" Dedenne follows up with her comment on the sight she is watching.

"Wh-what?" As Mawile finally catches up, she finds her and her friends possibly coming to Arceus' hands at any moment. "You are crazy." Seeing the sight of Flora's uterus walls awes her both in beauty and fear. As she looks around, she manages to find two holes where it could possibly lead them to the other safe zone. "Dedenne. There is a change in plans. All of us should climb on that wall leading to the left hole that you see in the distance. Is everyone clear with what to do?" As all three expedition team members nod at Mawile, the team jumps off the thrusting penis. Upon landing on the walls of the uterus, all four pokémon make a quick run towards one of the open holes of the womb.

* * *

Back at the Voidlands, near the scene behind a hill where Macro Victor and Macro Flora are still under control of the Dark Matter Blob bounded to acts of carnal sex, Bunnelby, along with the three legendary beasts, holds onto a premature egg that they just found. "What is this thing doing here anyway?"

For the legendary beasts, after they left the mountain, they tried to protect Mawile to no avail. Hence, they left the place looking for a cove to hide. Along their trip, they get to rescue Bunnelby and have been helping them since in their journeys. Yet none of them expected Dark Matter Blobs to just take control of two pokémon and capture the straggling survivors nearby its presence to be stuffed inside both pokémon's sex organs for sexual torture. Due to him having a relationship as a member of the Expedition Society, he gets backup protection from the three beasts.

Next to the rabbit, Raikou sniffs out the egg, "I think it must belong to those two under its control, must be the girl's kid that it aborted out of fear of its light."

"How come those … dark-slime-things get scared over an … egg coming from within a girl's belly?" he had missions involving rescuing pokémon in their egg state before or pregnant female pokémon in the mountains and valleys, but a premature egg that has not fully grown in size and not fully hardened feels so helpless on Bunnelby's paws.

"If its parents are good pokémon before getting controlled, all that innocent light that the child is holding in it would possibly repel Dark Matter away. It seems to be yearning for its mother's warmth." As Raikou looks ahead, loud echoes from the two pokémon start vibrating the ground.

"There is no time left. We have to get your friends out now!" carrying no objections to Entei, the four pokémon make a sprint towards the hips of Flora and Victor.

"We expect that Dark Matter trying to stop us from interfering their schemes. We will buy you time until you get the egg returned all the way inside the girl's womb. I just can't believe lust is the theme of its play with these two unfortunate pokémon." For Suicune to witness a couple having sex on a giant scale is something that he finds unexpected on his list of unexpected encounters.

As they get closer, the ground trembles stronger bit by bit, and the lusty moans of both as they get close to the giant duo the size of an average mountain. Upon reaching the hips of both pokémon, they climb onto the testicles whenever the victini stops or pulls out slowly for they do not want to fall off whenever it thrusts forward. Once the group climbs on top of the long and wide penis, they push ahead and enter Flora's Vagina thanks to an open gap close to her giant clit. Though the shaymin's vagina muscles squeeze the boiling throbbing dick, there are gaps where the group can easily cross. Just as the four pokémon begin their chase inside, Victor's penis throbs wildly as he finally starts releasing cum inside the cum-hungry womb. Desperate to make a change, the four men find two dipping valleys of flesh. "We are sorry for doing this." Combining their powers, they blow up a tunnel hole heading directly inside the penis and dive in to the flowing stream.

* * *

For the witnesses deep in the grass pokemon's uterus, standing at the safety of the fallopian tubes, they watch as the tip of the penis scrapes and rubs the back walls of the womb while releasing a torrential flow of liquid seed flows down like a waterfall to the pink basin below. Just as they are about to continue further ahead of the tubes, they see the penis pull out about half way out of the uterus. Changing its angle, by now, Victor's penis is facing the group with more of his cum filling the grass pokemon's uterus.

"Everyone, just go ahead. Now!" as the group tries to run away from the big flood, Macro Victor releases more dark matter towards the group. Upon getting showered and knocked to the floor, "My goodness! Everyone okay?"

"Uhhh, I think this dark matter feels stickier than last time to my act—squahhhhcck!" to everyone's surprise, the dark matter pinning down Archen turns to a lusty reflection and form of Flora on her land form with the ancient bird's dick already inserted inside the heated replica vagina. During its form, Buizel also gets a Flora clone with both Dedenne and Mawile having a replica of Victor with penises stuck inside the girls' vaginas. As the dark matter clones begin using the four pokémon as sex toys, try as they can to calm down and fight it out, their moans only fuels the dark matter's endurance to sexually torture them. Back at the womb, macro Flora's womb gets fill up with more dark matter essence from macro Victor to the point that it is about to flood the fallopian tubes and the ovaries further ahead.

Just ahead of the group, a spectral figure of the actual Flora flies by the filled with grief, "I'm sorry everyone to let you all down. I don't think I can get you all out of this one. Dark matter took over my body and my mate's body was controlled as well." The last thing the unfortunate group would see is a world of pink flesh getting covered in silver slowly turning to white and flooding their bodies.


	9. Dark Matter's Last Stand

**Dark Matter's Last Stand:**

While all of the events in Flora's womb were happening, Bunnelby and the beast trio managed to reach the inner depths of macro Victor's base of his dick. In their case, they found Victor's spectral form bounded by a dark matter blob taking the form of Flora with lavender colored bush, blood red flowers, and grey colored body. Victor tried to fight back the lust as much as he can before tiring out for the blob to manipulate his spectral form as well. Trapped in a sphere of malevolent energy, four chains bound the trapped soul of the body bounded through eternal insemination of a lustful copy of his wife.

"Anyone! Please! Stop me from doing this! This … nightmare hurts!" hearing the victini's plea as the beast trio watches his legs and arms fail to stop its tight bonds set themselves in a battle trance. Moving as one unit, they make their assault on one tendril at a time with their combined attacks. While the sphere kept the dark matter and victor sealed, it ends up muting all sounds coming from the outside yet only the voices made inside the sphere come out. It becomes a matter of time for the group to break the four seals. With the life line of one major dark matter slain, it dissipates to thin air fading out.

As for Victor's ethereal form who collapses on the fleshy ground, Bunnelby approaches the father with a glowing egg, "Sir. This baby girl of yours tells me to carry her and let you hug her." Finally passing the egg to the father's paws, the ethereal form, along with the egg, slowly builds up a powerful yellow orange energy until it enshrouds the huge bodies of both pokémon. In the case of the parasitic Dark Matter, every particle of the slime attempts to crawl out. Only for it to be trapped in a womb ready to be coated by cum that is purified by the egg. Through purification of both bodies and the egg's spectral form returned inside Flora's womb, the light dissolves into tiny pieces until it all fades out.

To be a witness of my own body becoming free from the vines of this rotten lust shakes my bushy body back to the warmth of spring. With my back on the ground, the face of a beady eye Victini stares at me. Full and bloated are the words that swirl around my belly and hind legs. "Want another kid little hedgehog?" giving him my nod is all I need for him to start gardening my messy womb with more of his cum. A dozen thrusts inside my hugging vagina are all my man's needs to fill me inside cleanly.

After gliding his paws on my bloated belly, he finally pulls out his weary stick flesh. Much to my surprise, the absence of my psychic mate's penis in the confines of my warm fleshy soil gives me a needed moment of emptiness. Right now, my big belly tells me to push out my egg. "My dear farmer, our special fruit is ripe. Please help me."

Like the shining warmth of the dawning sun, Victor rests his paws on my belly. "My special flower girl, I will push it out all the way. Take a deep breath. Once I start pushing, keep breathing as much air as you can. Innocent pokémon from within saved us. Now it is our turn to save them."

With my eyes gazing at his eyes, I take a calm deep breath. The moment Victor pushes our egg with his paws, my voice call out to the violet sky. With how much my vagina gets stretched, our egg is too wide for me to endure have this last for a long period. With my own cum coating the egg, it eases the sliding of my egg. Once it is out, I collect so much more needed air with my mouth wide open and puffing cheeks. Seeing our egg starting to form cracks, we watch it with hopeful gazes. Finally, we see the various tiny pokémon that were trapped in my body come out. However, none of them appears to be our baby. Carefully scooping the 8 pokemon on her left paw, she looks at them in eye level. "Are you all ok? We are sorry for traumatizing you all." With a focus on the insides of the egg, other pokémon that are still unconscious lay there.

"Wow! You two are so big! How are you two like that?" despite the close distance, I barely get the words the little mouse girl shouts out to us.

"Really? Both of us are much smaller than what you think. My mate here named Victor is about as big as your girl here with black hair. I'm just half the size and height of the tan yellow pokémon friend you have." Just as I said that, only the 2 girls stay on my paws. I assume the rest of them are guys.

"What is your name miss?" had our size stayed in its true form, the looks of this grown yellow lady can easily unnerve me.

"I am Flora. Soon to be mother. So, where are we? You have any idea big boy?" looking at Victor's paws near his face, I can see the three colorful 4 legged pokémon talking to him along with the buizel and the pokémon that reminded me of a buneary with the looks of a dopey expression and dirty fur.

"No clue about this place. I only recall being attacked by this huge black and red bird. We just hugged each other before … waking up in this place. Flora, are we truly alive? We thought that we … died. Maybe our child deep in your body is simply … a soul like us."

"Do not worry. The two of you are still alive. Our bodies have been relocated to this world called The Voidlands." With our eyes set on the majestic blue beast, I look at our surroundings filled with so much purple and pools and lakes of lava scattered around us. "Yveltal and his many agents were the ones that made this mess. The only thing we can hope for is for Bloom and Mischief to end Dark Matter's reign for us to leave this world."

"Who are these pokémon you are talking about?" whoever those maybe, I see them in my mind being juveniles.

"Bloom and Mischief are my fellow expedition students, a Chikorita and a Riolu respectively. So young had I thrust them to a very dangerous task. I just hope Ampharos finds them." With the tail end of the yellow black haired pokémon shaking lightly, a loud chime echoes from a distance.

Following my mate's head to the right, a tall mountain peak reveals clouds with an open hole dropping a pillar of light. "Whoa! What is going on there?" I get a glimpse of my partner holding the cracked egg containing other pokémon that are still unconscious.

"Mawile. The light on the mountain we just escaped … is shining open once again." We continue our gaze for a matter of time until the pillar starts to widen.

"Is that light a good thing?" This Mawile's hair remains shut. I would not want to be near it once we grow to our normal size.

"Entei, Raikou, Suicune. We have other pokémon involved here. Do you think that light is telling us that they are already weakening dark matter's grip on that light?" I see the three royal looking beasts nod at the little yellow pokémon. "I'm thinking of attempting our escape one more time. This time, we have more help."

This little group me and Victor we carry with our huge bodies do talk a lot about this light. Just as all of us are about to agree on the question, we hear popping bubbles and gurgling sounds ring behind us. "We do not want anymore encounters with whatever these black things are. Time to run it Flora! All of you hang on!" he sets his paws on my front flowery bush for the other Pokémon to ride on me. My future father keeps his paws tight on the egg. Once more, the two of us begin running towards that mountain with the pillar of light.

On the other side of the world, a lucario and a meganium make their treacherous climb on the trunk of the decayed Tree of Life fighting off the pokémon made out of Dark Matter. Upon reaching the peak of the tree, the chamber of negative energy unleashes a roar of defiance all around itself, petrifying all the pokémon slowing down the demise of the sacred tree. In other parts of the world, other pokémon from civilized cities make their prayers of hope that the world will not end so soon. Pokémon from the wilderness face the on-going onslaught of Dark Matter bearing intent on bringing all the pokémon they can take to the Voidlands. As for the others, most runs away from the minions made out of dark matter chasing them as others are snagged and swallowed to be brought to the Voidlands.

As the fight on the Tree of Life starts and intensify a few dozen pokémon that got transferred to the Voidlands end up landing close to the portal. Standing close to the portal where the heroic couple of Serene Village made their escape before, the dark matter minions make their attack on the group of pokemon. As for the legendary beasts, and the duo of Flora in her sky forme and Victor in their gigantic forms, they rally the survivors and have a head on clash with dark matter minions in their purest jelly form filled with negative emotions. With the light coming from the Tree of Life, everyone near it gets buff and reaches their full evolution for those that can still evolve. In both sides of the on-going battle for the survival of their beloved planet, all become united for the great cause.

The battle was going well for a while as more of the Voidlands dissolves away. Just as victory is in reach, the pillar of light vanishes just as Dark Matter absorbed all of the life energy from the Tree of Life. In both worlds from different dimensions are lots of pokémon either losing hope or becoming petrified and lifeless by Dark Matter's contagious burst of energy.

For the pokémon at the Voidlands, most of the pokémon that had been evolved revert back to their original species. Flora retains her sky forme thanks to the Sunny Day that the group of pokémon provides. As for the dark matter minions, every single one merges together and reshapes itself into a copy of Arceus. With all seventeen plates floating around the golden ring, it sets its red and black eyes on all of the pokémon around the portal. Stricken with great intimidation, some of the pokémon around there end up cowering in fear. Only a few stand up with defiance and join along with the two pixies.

"You two are the only ones capable of fighting it head on! Don't be afraid right now! We are the only hope everyone else has! We need you two to help us." The star crested Entei hops on top of Victor's head along with Raikou and Suicune.

"Fight it head on. That is easier said than done! It is a copy of our creator we are fighting! How are we supposed to beat it?" riding on his mate's back, Victor watches the pokémon in hiding filled with worry.

"We need you two to bring us close to the plates floating around the golden ring. If you see one of the plates briefly shining, the imposter's typing and the type of its attacks will change to the given type."

"Victor. I'm also scared. But we have no choice. We need to fight." As the duplicate creator fires off a Judgment attack, the pillars of light chase home in on the couple. As Flora and Victor weave in and out of the assault, they fire off bullet seeds and searing shots towards their target. As they get closer, Flora carries the legendary beast towards the rings of the cloned Arceus. Victini clashes with the duplicate with intense flames on his entire head crashing against the duplicate arceus' steed head. While Victini distracts the fake deity of creation, Flora manages to land on their enemy's back. After setting her cargo down, she flies back to the side and blasts the stallion deity with a Seed Flare.

Once the group of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune land close to the plates, clones of dark matter rise from its body taking the form of three of the four muskateers. "This vile matter duplicated our knightly friends. I rather not fight them. Looks like we have no choice." With very little light to shine Suicune's crystal headdress, he sets the stance forward facing against a cloned virizion. Looking at his fellow brothers, Entei is locked on the cobalion and Raikou on the terrakion.

"Raikou. Weaken all the plates that you can find. I and suicune hold them off." The star crested fire type throws out a flamethrower towards the iron knight covering their field in a thick cloud of smoke. Raikou immediately skips the battle and sprints towards the plates. Upon landing on the Fire Plate, the saber tooth electric type nearly breaks the plate with his thunderbolt attack. Just after the yellow beast jumps off towards the Ghost Plate, the duplicate virizion clashes its horns and pushes Raikou away from the plate he initially stands on. Back at the back of the creator's ring, both Suicune and Entei continue their long range assault versus the other two musketeers always dashing towards them up close. In the skies, Victor and Flora begin to show heavy bruises getting close to bleeding.

Heavily outmatched, the legendary beasts immediately take notice of Victor and Flora close to fainting. In Raikou's perspective, he manages to greatly damage all 17 elemental plates with the combination of his duel with the fake virizion and his mighty electric attacks.

"I am very sorry love. At least the three of us will be together." The victini is on his back with both of his wings physically broken, his voice fading, and most of his body suffering small fractures.

"Victor! Stay strong! You three better help us now!" when it comes to the sky forme shaymin, her entire body shares the similar conditions that her psychic type husband has.

As the duplicate arceus raises its front hooves pointing towards the chests of the giant couple, the beast trio gives each other a nod and unleashes their majestic elemental roar. Such power of the three legendary beasts is capable of destroying all of the dark matter energy around them. Powerful as it seems, only Mew herself is able to end the rage of Dark Matter through acceptance. The whole world bursts through a white light anew.


	10. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for going all throughout this mini story. This time, I wil merge all of the existing chapters from the friendlier scenes to the ones with the more NSFW chapters**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

4 months later:

The freshly grown bush on the back of one squealing little shaymin nuzzles the warm fur of its psychic father. As Victor looks at his rescuer, this beautiful coincidence has brought both he and his wife to an invitation of celebration.

"Seeing you turn from a lone traveler to a father really gives me a smile Victor." Riding along the Lapras Tour, astrologist Jirachi helps Flora's family get a sail towards Lively Town of the Water Continent.

"Look little Ambie. The town is close." With Flora on her land form watching her baby getting cradled by her mate, she nudges her husband to watch the sight of Lively Town get clearer on their sights.

"Welcome to my hometown Mister Victor and Miss Flora. Mawile awaits you there." Thoroughly watching the features of their baby, Jirachi sees its body patterns similar to its mother. However, Ambie's coloring matches Victor's color scheme. Put a light yellow color on the underbelly, crimson red on the bush with yellow orange polka dots, dark blue eyes, and lime green on the flowers with yellow dots on each petal, you get Ambie.

As they reach shore, "Oh. Jirachi. How is your trip? You didn't tell me anything about the family when Dedenne called you about it." Mawile escorts Victor and Flora on getting off of Lapras' back. "Do you two still remember me?"

When he heard Mawile's story after Bloom and Mischief saved the world, it baffled him that the same Victini he rescued from starvation happens to be the same one his fellow members met. "I like keeping surprises. Just look at the final product of their mateship. Your group must be so lucky to see the creation of their child first hand."

"Jirachi! You got that from buizel and dedenne, right? Stop being such a spoiled member in front of our guests." Seeing Mawile tinted with pink all over the Fairy-Type's facial cheeks, Ambie continues to laugh. Victor and Flora follow along from Jirachi's bold claim as they finish crossing over a wooden bridge.

"Our relationship was bumpy for a while. But he meant to be a tiny bit serious for me to grow more confident as a pokémon. I was a completely different girl before. But here we are as mates Mawile." The weight of Ambie slows down her walk as Victor sets their baby on her back.

"What brought you here to this populated town Jirachi? Star Cave seemed to be quite a nice place. Have you sold all the crystals there to move here?" Victor skips on the iconic sights of the town while carefully watching his way on the central circle.

"Yep! Thanks to the help of the heroes of time, I found a hobby that I get to enjoy a lot: astrology! I honestly wanted to do it near Treasure Town before. However, the place turned into an environmental metropolitan where nearly everything is built out of natural wood and stone. That's why I moved here at the Water Continent to build my telescope." With the giant telescope on their sights, the group of pixies gazes in awe at the sight of the expedition society's guild.

Whiffing her whisker antennae, Dedenne spars up a bit from the sight of their special guests. "Jirachi. Welcome back!" the technician focuses on the two hedgehogs. "Is this your real size Miss Flora? Call me Dedenne."

As her distant acquaintance looks on her face with ease, the gratitude pokémon nods. "You must be the squeaky girl who talks a lot. I am the same Flora that you met at that that scary place. Just not under that humongous size. See my baby on my back? Hey Victor, can you pick up our child?" with her request permitted, the victini gently sets Ambie in front of the fairy type rodent.

"Aaaawwww. You are so cute! You are almost as round as an Oran berry with lots of orange colors." As the orange shaymin laughs, a few more lime green flowers bloom around the infant shaymin's bush. The smart gal caressing the baby with her tiny paws catches the attention of the other members of the expedition society besides one chikorita and Swirlix.

"Welcome back Jirachi. One week of solo traveling would be such a daring request for me and mawile to give to fellow members. However, we made an exception for this." As Ampharos comes closer to the invited group, "Miss Flora and Mister Victor. You two already know Mawile. As the leader of the expedition, you two can call me…" striking his left paw skywards with his right arm tucked on his chest, he presents his bravado, "Ampharos the Dashing Wanderer!"

The smug eyes of this tall pokémon leaves Flora chuckle at the electric dragon's attempt on flattery whereas Victor drops a sweat drop from his forehead paired with an "ehhh" response on his drooping rabbit ears. "Mister Ampharos. Thank you for inviting us. But can we all have something to eat first? Well, if you can we need something soft and easy to chew for my daughter."

"Of course. There is a reason why we called your family. I'll tell you along the way." Guiding the group to the dining room, the meals are set as Swirlix already starts feasting on her small meal.

During the meal, the new family introduces themselves to nearly every member of the expedition society sharing their tales during the chaos that Dark Matter made. With all of them reaching the adult age, they do not mild down the adult topics. "I think we should just go with the serious subject before you make us ladies boil up with your infectious manner Miss Flora." Everybody nods on Mawile's proposal. "Have you two met Xatu around the Grass Continent?"

"We had seen the Xatu of Treasure Town being a box opener. Why do you need him?" Victor finishes his bite of the Spelon Berry.

Looking at the little family with a frown, Ampharos slows his breathing, "The Guild has a very young and aspiring member who needs help from … moving on with life. That young boy has been a dry leaf. A young chikorita named Bloom."

"Can't your family do it?" Flora fondles Ambie out of the tense feeling of loneliness.

"We tried. We cannot do it." Archen continues on chewing his mouth stuffed with 2 Oran Berries.

Mawile resumes the topic on hand, "Is this Xatu that you two know had been a local resident of Treasure Town since birth?"

"Last time I saw Xatu before meeting Victor, my grandma showed me to the green bird before it moved west of the Grass Continent." Flora looks at the painted wall of the kitchen containing the geography of the world.

"My wife says it right. But I remember visiting that Treasure Town Xatu twice way back. I asked him before as to what are the places he visited. He told me that he visited a lot of places at the Grass Continent. However, he told me that he once lived at a rocky canyon during an important event. I don't know what event he referred to." Victor sets down the peeled skin of the Nanab Berries on his bowl.

As everyone else continue to feast on their meal, patterns build up on Mawile's mind. Once the feasting is complete, Buizel and Dedenne are given tasks on escorting the family towards the bedroom of the heroic duo of Bloom and Mischief.

"Is there anything special here Dedenne?" Flora gently lays flat on the ground for Ambie to climb down.

"This is the room where the heroes that defeated Dark Matter sleep on our room. Bloom, a chikorita, and Mischief, a riolu. A female riolu." Buizel gives away the introductions.

"Those two have been in love. But as they returned to their home village called Serene Village, they celebrated their affection towards each other. The following day, Mischief simply dissolves into glowing lights. Bloom told us that … she has been nothing more but an emotional part of Mew. That is the very same Mew that tried to save this world from Dark Matter many centuries ago." Dedenne laments at the sight of the empty room.

"He couldn't do any of the daily activities tasked upon our expedition society. Sometimes, I hear him crying in that room saying thing like I couldn't live life without her, wanting to end his life to be with her, and regretting to be living without her." The clanging of the tile floors still haunts Buizel's ears. "He had to bring him on vacation to calm himself down."

"Poor Bloom. He doesn't deserve any of this loneliness." Flora hugs her mate running with the same feeling of empathy.

"I hope we helped on your problem. Was this Xatu so valuable to you all?" all the victini receives is a slow nod from both eldest pokémon members besides Mawile, Jirachi, and Ampharos.

"We are a family. We help each other. Like the three of you, always help each other." Dedenne sheds a single tear from this lonely atmosphere. Looking at the hallway, she knows that their leaders are up to something for the sake of Bloom's and Mischief's future.


	11. Bonus Content for Gardening

Returning to Capim Town's medical building at sunset, we are greeted by the presence of two pokémon. One of them has a bluish gray toned body with its pink head carrying a red gem. Looking at its swaying tail, I notice two more gems attached on each tip of its fin-like tail. Even though this pokémon floats around like its natural, it makes me feel a bit left out on flying. Next to it is another pokémon with big blue eyes and a blue green gem on its white color head. With its green free flowing hair filled with a few blue dots on each black line patter is a black color where it looks like it holds its right ear. With lots of its upper body in back and its legs in white, I find this other pokémon taping its feet like a musical beat.

"Hi there Mesprit. Welcome to my home too Miss Meloetta. Say, what brings you two here, friends?" Miss Blissey gestures the floating pokémon with her tiny arms.

Twirling in midair, this floaty gal jumps mid air out of excitement, "We are looking to invite you to our special play time. You want to join us tonight at the hot springs? We made a reservation."

"I wanted to, but I'll be fixing the place first before I could join. But, I actually need your help for my special guests. Come closer to me." Just as this mesprit approaches her, "Well, as for you two Miss Flora and Mister Victor, I'll give your specialized dew after this. Just to finish it, you two should relax at the hot springs." With her advice, I and Victor truly deserve a break after that entire ordeal under that difficult yet calm sea. With the amount of cold water I had been taking for Victor, it may as well leave me feeling cold like a blizzard struck my bushy body.

As the pixie couple leaves the building, the Mesprit gal notices the presence of another shaymin and looks for confirmation from her very chubby best friend, "So. Another shaymin that cannot go sky forme Bliss my girl?" she sees the maternal pokémon mixing a few herbs, seeds, and berries on a bottle.

"Yep. That cute girl is like that other shaymin I helped seasons ago. She stayed working a lot and sleeping during the night breezes which slowed her growth for quite a while." The blissey waves her little hand giving various gestures around her own body with another paw shaking the bottle.

"You told that cute boy before to get warm up like fire for many days." The meloetta, being the more upright in her arm posture, confidently shares to her fellow ladies. "What is with that cute looking rodent rabbit doing with her? Same issues like her for a fire type? He should NEVER be cold at all."

"Here is the thing. Those two were rescued by our local resident just today near Mystery Jungle. I bet you two know what the recent rumor … around that place." Hearing these statements leaves a blush to the two legendaries. "Madama Butterfly Queen claims two more victims by her fury of defeat."

"Wow. She forced the little couple to breed. That is … hot. They probably do not realize on what truly happened to them after they beaten her. Must have believed the visions she infused in their memories. Pretty bad yet feels … good." Meloetta dreamily imagines herself watching the possible antics that the infamous vivillon did to Flora and Victor.

"They seem to enjoy each other's company. I do not sense any feeling of worry around each other as if they are happy being a couple together." Mesprit feels the energy of emotions around the two of them.

"If you two can help me with this experiment, I will join you two tonight. You ok with that ladies?" seeing this as an opportunity to hangout from their work duties, they nodded to Blissey's proposal. "Here is the idea. One of you let the little shaymin girl drink this Phione Dew concoction dew that I am working at now. Last time, my first shaymin patient took a season and a half to be able to turn to their sky forme. What if her partner could speed up the process?"

"Are you saying that the girl's partner is a fire type?" as Meloetta nods her head down for a while, a devious smile forms around her face. Mesprit follows on the proposal that Meloetta interprets from Blissey's idea, "So, are you saying that we should convince them to have sex with each other tonight?"

"You know. I am go with the idea. However, us two dealt with fire type sex before. Prolonged marathon sex with them often left us feeling sore from the after-burns. She is a grass type which only makes things a bit awkward." Mesprit may like a healthy sexual life for pokémon, but it does not stop her from checking on heath conditions from time to time for it is also a way of communication to one another intimately.

"It is gonna be their problem partner. At least I'm betting that they will be ok doing it to each other anyway. Let's go with it Blissey!" as the singer agrees to the idea, the nurse finishes the specialized mini bottle of Phione Dew for their special patient. Taking the bottle, Meloetta and Mesprit make their way to the local hot springs.

At the hot springs, Victor and Flora has just finish talking about couples and possibilities of their futures being together next to each other on a special hot spring that is close to a cliff. While the two of them close their eyes and relax, unknown to the two of them, a Pelipper carrying two manaphies whisper to each other as to whether they should expand their breeding agenda to other fellow legendaries like them, or just stick to their simple mischief of switching the bodies between couples. After a quick decision on doing the latter, the prince of the manaphy couple focuses his fairy abilities on his antennae and the gems around his body. Once the fairy aura surrounds the little pixies, two hearts rise above their heads and switch positions before entering in the temporary body of their partner. Quick as it starts, the manaphies tell the pelipper to being them back to the nearby water for them to swim back to the ocean.

Few moments later, Flora opens her eyes to see herself. "Hi there Vic- what? Victor. Where are you-" as she looks at her current body. Rather, she ends up being Victor. "Victor! What's going on?" She was not the only one with the same shock for she sees her partner asking her the same thing under 'her' shaymin body instead.

"Flora – wait a minute! Am I talking to myself Flora? Am I just-" like Victor, he immediately blushes upon seeing himself on Flora's body. He finds the short length of his hind paws and frontal paws as an incapability of touching himself properly when he tries to touch himself. Rather, he's rubbing his mate's body in awareness for the first time. Like what is doing, he sees her doing the same to his body. "O-ok ok ok ok okokokokokokk. Calm down … Flora. Just … pretend that you are me, Victor. I will do the same … as Flora." Just seeing Flora act with his body through her natural personality slightly gives him shivers if the two of them have shifted personalities. Due to the small size of his body, he finds himself amazed about his own body for how fitting it is for battling.

As for Flora, seeing her body stand on its hind legs makes it look about the same height for they can look at each other eye to eye. Being able to play her partner's body seems to make her so warm and ready to fly with fiery energy. As a nighttime lover, she would be against anything fire related. Yet the warmth and heat of her mate's body is the thing that solved her improper Gracidea to bloom properly.

With the wooden door opening behind the little couple, Mesprit and Meloetta enter their hot springs unaware of the body swap incident. "There you are you two! Enjoying the hot springs?" Mesprit sees the little couple just fine. With her best friend also joining, both of them remove the towels covering them before dipping their bodies onto the hot springs. "We like to join with you two. As for your nurse's orders, she asks me for you, the little shaymin, to drink this bottle of dew. Come on, you want to fly again. Right?" passing the bottle to Victor who struggles to get a good hold if it, Mesprit passes it to Flora who has proper paws to hold a bottle. "Just let your mate here drink it."

Watching the Victini removing the cap and directly feeding the cure to its partner, Meloetta feels the kinkiness of their exposed bodies under the hot spring. However, there is a task needed to be done first. "There is one more thing little guy. You play possibly the biggest role to your partner's condition on her inability to fly. You always need to keep her warm for most of the season. If you want to cure it quicker, do thorough sex. Lots of it," She rubs her lower body on Victor's actual body making Flora moan from the sudden approach of intimate touching. "If you want to be further respected by your mate, make her beg for it. Then you give everything. Your seed should always flood her lovely little womb and pussy as if it is a living plant that needs watering every day. Practice it with me. Thrust your penis as hard, fast, and deep as you can." With the victini's actual penis emerging erect under its body, the meloetta directs her pussy at the tip. Rubbing it just outside of her pussy, she adds her musical paws on fondling and rubbing it. Flora just moans out of these new experiences living on a boy's body. She may have had done it during their trip to the town behind her partner's back out of curiosity, but this is a new wonderful feeling altogether being the one giving the pleasure.

Meanwhile, Victor undergoes through the same procedure with Mesprit. With his inability to even reach his mate's pussy, Mesprit plays with his temporary body by flicking a particular nub of flesh with her paws. Moaning under her creative touches, he gasps out in a girly voice upon his pussy being stretch wide by Mesprit's left arm and paw. "If your partner goes to work with his penis, make him work for your love by tightening your pussy. You will get so much pleasure for both of you. Try squeezing my paw while I thrust it in." once her paw starts moving, he can feel the details of his partner's touch going all out throughout his moaning. He does his best to concentrate on his partner's bodily functions. Even if he is struggling to go along with this odd procedure, it dawns on him as to how judgmental a woman's body can be as if it has its own emotions. Whenever he feels tense, his pussy tightens and turns the surfaces of his partner's hand to a rough one that should be out of his partner's body. If relaxed, it turns to a soft thing eager to take its rubs and touches. Once its paw is pulled out, Mesprit rubs her pussy to the shaymin's actual body. Back to Meloetta, she inserts Victor's actual penis inside her pussy before colliding with her cervix and womb. The four pixies begin humping each other in a tribad-style of love making and sexual activity.

The four pokémon continue their fun for five minutes. As Flora learns and feels the power of dominance and protectiveness, Victor gets to appreciate a woman's openness and loving nature of its body reactions when it comes to sexual activity. When Mesprit lifts the little shaymin off the hot spring, she rests her client's back behind a bush. "You two are doing well. Time for you two to have sex with each other! I hope you two are okay being watched by your special nurses. We are not leaving until you two complete the procedure." Mesprit glides to the side as she sees Meloetta gesturing the male to mount the lady on top.

"You can do it boy. Mating is a conversation between two special pokémon. Prove to her your specialty. Make love with her, and breed with her like there is no tomorrow." Seeing her best friend dip back to the hot spring, Meloetta watches the victini mount the shaymin and taking his time on plunging his penis inside the grass type. She figures that she can just play with her impatient best friend and rubs her vagina on her own pussy as well in their own little fun time.

"This feels awkward being watched by strange doctors Flora. Will you be okay pounding my penis inside your body under their watch?" Victor, with his back on the ground, waits for Flora to do the first action. Flora immediately kisses her own lips as she plunges his penis inside her white body. As the two start moaning, they lock lips with each other by a kiss.

For Victor, he feels his mate's body steadily getting warmer and its heartbeat accelerating not only by the emotions. He is making her pound her own body roughly and freely. Being the one in the receiving end, he clearly feels his penis release his hot liquid inside. It slightly stings from the possible burns he is storing inside Flora's actual body. However, this stingy burn feels so warm and pleasurable overtime to the point he is triggering his partner's body to release its minty juices. Throughout this moment, he loves being the one receiving the pleasure as if he is the one getting massaged intimately. He can only imagine what it is like to be the one carrying the future baby. All of this increase in temperature boils up some tingling feelings on his mate's body. Yet he just realizes just how difficult it can be for her to even pleasure her own body. The short arms he currently controls are too short and small.

On Flora's view, being the one thrusting her mate's body into her smaller body empowers her normally shy nature. The more she thrusts her mate's penis inside her body, it makes the sight of her white belly slightly stretching in every hilt of her thrusts further builds her confidence to herself. Perhaps, she sees herself more and more as a fitting mother of his child. However, the more she thrusts forward, the higher the intensity of pleasure she is getting from Victor's penis. With her mate's body heating up, she fails to notice the V-shaped ears hue a small warm air around them. Unaware from her vision, more Gracidea Flowers bloom around her bushy body. As she looks back on how she sees the act of sex, being "gentle all the time in bed" would bore her. This boundless energy Victor's body hold convinces her to let Victor be his energetic self not just in personality but in sexual activities as well.

Their rutting continues for an hour. With the thorough of pleasure taking over Victor and Flora, they continue humping each other's hips until they have a total of eight orgasms combined.

In the middle of the hot spring on the other side where Flora and Victor had their medical sex, the other three nurses have their own share of the fun as the Capim local chubby nurse just join Mesprit and Meloetta on their free hangout tonight. "Aaaaahhhhh. Just the digging play of your tail tells me that you love it Mesprit. Aahhh." Meloetta rests her back on the wall of the spring. She watches her friend get nursed by Yenel's constant flicking of her best friend's clit. As Yenel the blissey continues flicking the pixie's clit with her fingers, Mesprit continues to smoothly groove the flow of the tip of one of her tails. Just after a while, Mesprit gets up and carefully removes the egg stored on her pouch.

"What would my fun … be without you two?" Yenel pinches the lake pixie's clit. The warmth of the hot spring gives the chubby nurse a cozy flashback of days that happened long ago. Moments later, she feels Mesprit's paws stretching the lips of her vagina. "Feeling too naughty there my friend?" the normal type pants out with her entire upper body turning red.

"I sure do Yenel. Let me get inside you and remove that mess inside you." Going along with each other's playful natures, Mesprit dips her head underwater and presses her lips on the blissey's vagina. The tongue licking she gives to her friend quiver's the happiness pokemon's vagina squeezing its walls on itself and on her lips.

As Meloetta have the tickles she is receiving lessening, the singer follows along the play they are having. Getting up, she gets up and presses her face deep on Mesprit's hips to kiss her vagina. Meloetta brings her head up for some air, "Time to bring you back there as an egg sis. Here we go!" having a tight grip on her fiend's hips, she pushes Mesprit forward. Though her big chubby pinky has a stubborn vagina, she manages to insert the entirety of Mesprit's head inside.

Yenel yelps out of the size of Mesprit's leaving a shaped dent inside her vagina. At the same time, she receives a flurry of licks, kisses, and bites from within her body. As more of Mesprit's body is push deeper inside her vagina, the inner muscles gets tighter and tighter further stimulating the pleasure and pain she receives. Her singer friend pushes her friend's body harder, "Ouch! Mel! Don't do that just-aaahhhh! Mesprit! Stop biting me in there!"

Just after a few extra pushes, Mesprit gets sealed inside the normal type's womb. Cushing on the fleshy walls, "Looks like those little thieves were not lying Yenel! You do feel cozy here. What's with you not wanting a little happiny to raise?" the emotion pokemon's messages comes out slightly muffled.

Wanting to get on the action, the half normal type friend grins at her with a dripping vagina hungry to be touched. " .Ha. Giving me the 'I am getting old' excuse there." With Meloetta's hips planted on the blissey's face while looking away from her face, she licks the tiny slit hidden under that skirt with her tongue. Just after a few licks savoring the singer's juices, a flurry of playful punches, kicks, and wriggles attack her from inside her womb. Her moans echo from the multiple stimulations she is brutally receiving. _"Ahhhhh. Just like when I was a naïve chansey when I had multiple worm pokémon crawled inside me during my heat. That painful and invasive moment really drove me to become a medic. At least this is playful than invasive."_ Once Meloetta gets involved with her belly, the singer pounds Yenel's belly every single time Mesprit create a bulge from inside the normal type's womb using her feet, paws, tails, and even head butting it upwards.

"Welcome to whack-a-diglett Yenel. You can take a beating for I guarantee it." Yenel's friends remind her so much of the friends she once had that enjoyed her round belly and even to play it. However, only Mesprit and Meloetta have been the only ones that love to exploit her internal belly and womb to its limits.

Just after some time of beating up her belly and womb from both outside and inside, she can feel Mesprit halting her playful actions. "She is sleeping heavy in me. Can you carry my medical egg Meloetta? Just check on our patients."

Floating above the posts, Meloetta sees the victini and shaymin during the peak of their orgasm. With a smile etched on her face, she helps her friend who carries her best friend inside her womb get out of the hot spring. Then she carries the medical soft boiled egg using her psychic finesse. As they leave the hot springs, they make their walk towards the upper hills where one traveller inn resides.

Arriving at the cashier, "Miss Yenel. Welcome back to our inn. Is there something you need for your friend here?"

"Not for me Breloom. But for my two little patients you rescued. Can you reserve one of your private rooms? I'll be the one paying you for their one night stay tonight," The blissey brings out her pouch and gives the cashier 5000 poke. "Just let me and my friend place their medicine along with the instructions ad list of their medical conditions."

"Doctor's work as usual Yenel. I guess." With the kangaroo giving them passage to the private room, they make their way to the top floor of the five floor inn. Meloetta sets the steam cooked soft boiled egg on the bed with the blissey writing the instructions on a paper followed by inserting the instruction in between the bed and the egg.

After they take their leave and arrive at Yenel's closed town hospital, Meloetta joins along Mesprit and digs deep inside the blissey's spacious womb. Now under the cozy bed, the three best friends sleep together. But Yenel has her mind talking talking to herself of having a baby to carry on her legacy and to have someone to be a friend. Getting pregnant could be one goal she may start soon.

For Victor and Flora, upon climaxing for the fifteenth time fifteen more minutes later, they take a brief break through a quick snooze. In their sleep, two pink hearts leave their host bodies and float above them. Switching back to the proper bodies, Flora and Victor return to normal. However, the heart swap effect fading leaves both pokémon waking up through vertigo shock. They get dizzy for a moment. With no words to depict everything that happened to them, "Flora. Let us find a place to rest and sleep." With the victini convincing little Flora with his idea, both of them exit the hot springs and walk their way to an available tavern.

Upon approaching the booth, they get to meet the same lady breloom that picked them up from the jungle. "Oh hey there you two! It is getting late already. I suggest that you sleep with us here at Capim Town's hotel."

"How much do we need to pay?" Flora points out the wooden board containing the prices for each room. She hopes that Victor has enough for the cheap one.

"No need for you to pay tonight. Your nurse paid for your stay tonight. She told me that you two are undergoing private medication. Just head to the highest floor of this place. If you find an oval egg in one of the rooms, it will be your room for the night." As the breloom give the wooden keys to Victor, the little pixies head towards their assigned room. Arriving at the room after a bit of scouting on the uppermost floors, they find the soft-boiled egg on top of the bed with a letter inserted under the egg. Flora closes the door.

Picking up the prescription letter, Victor lets his mate read it out loud for them. "Condition: _Nocturnal Breeze Excessive Exposure._ Results: slow growth for grass types and possible weakening of photosynthetic sugars. Remedies: _Stay_ _warm whenever going to bed in all seasons_. Extra Options: _if already have a mate that's either a fire type or very warm, develop … bedtime sex activity_. Keep going with sexual intercourse and breeding to speed up body temperature regulation and growth. If it can change form, the sex activity can stop already and can be called cured." While Flora is reading the paper with a red face, Victor finds another paper from the other side of the egg saying "Eat the egg." Carefully, Victor cracks the eggshell and evenly splits the warm and delicious egg white content on two wooden bowls.

Drinking his bowl of hot soft boiled egg white, the energy they he just used on rutting Flora returns to him. "Here partner. Let's have these before we go to bed," Passing the other bowl to Flora, he climbs up on the big bed of leaves. As she laps out the bow of egg whites, Flora's lost energy also returns to her. She will be able to fly this time in just a season's recovery. "We are mates now then. Flora, our encounter was something I never considered in my life. I find it so fun to be with you, even though our ways of exploring dungeons vastly differ. I am glad to help you on your way to recovery."

"Thank you Victor. I always dreamed of having a loving mate too besides being able to fly and join my fellow shaymin during the spring. Victor, all of the kissing we did felt like a strong bond of trust to each other. Do you think … we can raise a baby? Together?" Flora would normally be struggling to say those words of proposal. However, the confidence she just grown back at the hot spring sex helps so much on her faith to herself. She receives a good open mouth kiss while they rub the surfaces of their love organs on one another until Victor's penis gets erect and Flora's pussy getting wet from the rubbing of her little clit. As the two of them set their wooden bowls on the floor, Victor picks up a blanket made out of hay and string, and wraps both of them. No words are spoken as they talk and dance through their humping hips. Warmer and warmer the heat of their body becomes in their deep kisses, the stronger the thrusts become until both sides reach their orgasms. More of Victor's life-making seeds swim inside Flora's already occupied womb. That does not stop their sexual relationship and activity for they keep it going until they cannot hump at each other anymore.


End file.
